War of the Monsters
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: It is 1966 the Kilaaks have arrived, stolen an egg, and started a monster war to kill man kind but a group of teenagers, tiny twin girls, the Azumi family, and the big G himself stand in the way! Imagine if Maritza's parents were played by Neville Brand and Suzanne Pleshette, and the Godzilla Shobijin were played by Pair Bambi! who'll win this monster war? find out!
1. Chapter 1

War of the Monsters

part 1

Date: June 1, 1966

Inside the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: today is June 1 and i believe our plan to attack Tokyo will be a go!

Kilaak #1: but your ladyship what if-

Kilaak Queen: what if what?!

Kilaak #1: what if our plan fails?!

Kilaak Queen: our plan won't fail and besides we have a monster who will make sure of that!

Kilaak #2: who King Ghidorah?!

Kilaak Queen: no even better!

Kilaak #3: Gyaos?

Kilaak Queen: even better!

Kilaak #1: who then?

Kilaak Queen: Viras!

The other Kilaaks gasp

Kilaak Queen: Viras will destroy all of Tokyo!

Kilaak #1: but what if another monster gets in the way?

Kilaak Queen: like who?!

Kilaak #1: i don't know like King Kong!

Kilaak Queen: Kong is dead i'm talking about a monster that is alive!

Kilaak #2: Gaira and Sanda!

Kilaak Queen: those two perished in lava!

Kilaaks #1, #2, #3, and #4: what about Mothra?

Kilaak Queen: Mothra is dead too!

Kilaaks 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5: Jet Jaguar?

Kilaak Queen: nope!

Kilaaks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6: Rodan!

Kilaak Queen: no tell me a monster that is most likely to get in the way!

Kilaak 1: fine then we all and even you know one powerful monster who may stop us all!

Kilaak Queen: and who's that?!

All of the Kilaaks: GODZILLA!

Kilaak Queen gets bug eyed

Kilaak 1: something wrong?

Kilaak Queen: i completely forgot about him!

Kilaak 1: that's why i say our plan will be unsuccessful as Godzilla stands in the way of our plan!

Kilaak Queen: Viras can kill Godzilla then!

Kilaak 2: there's only one problem!

Kilaak Queen: what?!

Kilaak 2: there's an egg with a baby Godzilla in it!

Kilaak Queen: so let's take it and destroy it!

Kilaak 3: good idea!

Kilaak Queen: then my plan will be a win win!

She evilly smirks

In tokyo

There's a group of people hanging around someone's house. This group includes Chotaro Ichino, Gengo Kotaka, Tomoko Tomoe, Chotaro's new girlfriend Akemi Ogata as he and Fumiko broke up, Danny Gabbana, Maritza's new boyfriend as she and Alec went their separate ways, Dan's girlfriend Maritza Fenton, Kirby Quinn, and Jeanie Gabbana. They are hanging out at Chotaro's house.

Chotaro: i don't know why but i feel as if something interesting will happen!

Gengo: what makes you say that?

Chotaro: i don't know but i did have a strange dream last night about monsters!

Danny: again? Chotaro my friend you need to stop thinking about stuff like that you're getting just like uh you're getting just like-

Maritza: my brother Lyle!

Chotaro: oh and how am i like Lyle?!

Danny: her brother over exaggerates things!

Chotaro: so you're saying i over exaggerate things?

Danny: eh maybe!

Chotaro: in that case you are kinda right!

Danny: i am?

Chotaro: sometimes!

Danny rolls his eyes

Akemi looks out the window

Chotaro: Akemi?

Akemi doesn't say anything

Chotaro goes over to her

Chotaro: Akemi what's wrong?

Akemi: i have a strange feeling!

Chtaro: about?

Akemi: i have a feeling that Tokyo will be attacked!

Chotaro: by what?

Akemi: i am not quite sure but a monster will rise and help us!

Gengo: Akemi you talk as if you are some medium or something!

Akemi: no i speak the truth!

Chotaro: what monster will help us!

Akemi: it's gonna be hard to believe this but King Caesar will help us he will try to help us but will not succeed at first but when the red moon sets the sun will rise in the west.

Chotaro: but-

Akemi: two monsters will arrive and help us the ancient people and the azumi family have said so!

Chotaro: but if one monster will attack how can two monsters uh-

Akemi: the second monster to attack Tokyo will also try to take out King Caesar but it won't succeed either!

In the Kilaak's lair

Kilaak 1: who's the other monster we're gonna use?

Kilaak Queen: we'll be using four monsters actually one will be Viras and the three others will be Gigan, Barugon, and Mechagodzilla!

other Kilaaks gasp

At Chotaro's house

Akemi: four monsters will try to destroy us all!

Chotaro: that's very mysterious on how you know all that!

Gengo: you're telling me!

Maritza: who is the other monster that will arrive?

Akemi: that part is not so clear to me.

Chotaro: Akemi really think about it what other monster will help us?

Akemi: uh...

Tiny voices say,"Godzilla."

Chotaro: Akemi did you say something?

Akemi: no i didn't.

Tiny Voices again say ,"Please listen."

Danny: it's coming from out there somewhere!

They all go outside

Maritza: where are those voices coming from?

Danny:(spots the two tiny girls) look in the tree!

Tiny Twins: Akemi speaks the truth!

Chotaro: she does?

Tiny Twins: yes because you see not only will King Caesar arrive but Godzilla will too!

Chotaro: Godzilla?

Tiny Twins: yes Godzilla lives on our island Monster Island and he senses something is gonna go wrong in Tokyo!

Chotaro: ohhh...

Godzilla Shobijin: also Godzilla is here too!

Chotaro: what?

Danny: where?

Kirby: yeah where?

Godzilla Shobijin:(point to the cliff side where Godzilla is sleeping) over there behind you!

They all gasp

Chotaro: he knows how to sleep!

Danny: loudly too!

Godzilla Shobijin: also his egg containing a baby godzilla has been stolen and we need your help to bring it back!

Danny: ok.

Gengo: we'll help!

Godzilla Shobijin: also if you listen real carefully you can hear our people praying!

They all listen and soon hear the natives chants and prayers

Danny: wow!

Maritza: i guess we are in for a surprise!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

War of The Monsters

Part Two

After learing about what will happen, Danny, Maritza, Chotaro, Akemi, Gengo, Tomoko, Jeanie, and Kirby decide to stay by the tv set and radio just in case something were to happen.

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak 1: should we send out Viras?

Kilaak Queen: no let's send out Barugon so that way we can start our initial mission.

Kilaak 2 presses a button which releases Barugon

Kilaak Queen: Barugon you will destroy everything in your path!

At Chotaro's house

Chotaro: something weird is about to happen!

Danny: tell me about it i-

Suddenly sirens go off

Danny: uh oh!

Chotaro: not good!

Danny: quick let's get Gengo and the others!

Chotaro:(goes into the room Gengo is in) Gengo!

Gengo: what is it?

Chotaro: there are sirens!

Danny goes to where Maritza is

Danny: Maritza there are sirens!

Maritza: you've got to be fuckin joking!

Danny: i'm not listen!

She hears the sirens

Maritza: uh oh trouble is headed this way!

Tomoko: do you guys hear those sirens?

Danny: yes we do!

Akemi: this is not good!

They all lock the house up and turn on the radio

Suddenly a giant lizard like creature is in tokyo destroying everything

Man on the radio: everyone in tokyo it is shown that we are under attack already hundreds of civilians have left many are dead so evacuate the area at once!

Danny: wow hundreds have left and many are dead!

Chotaro: we should-

Kirby: evacuate?

Danny: no go to the girls and ask them if Godzilla can help us!

Gengo: what about King Caesar?

Danny: later!

Maritza: well tha-

Man on the radio: the monster has been identified as Barugon everyone leave your homes immediately!

Danny: let's get out of here!

Kirby: no we have to listen to the radio!

Chotaro: yeah and get ripped to shreds no thanks!

Kirby: i guess you're right!

They all evacuate the house

Barugon soon destroys the house with his rainbow ray

Danny, Maritza, Chotaro, Akemi, Kirby, Jeanie, Gengo, and Tomoko all start running to find a safe place

They find a vacant house near the beach and also unbeknowst to them they are also near the Azumi royal castle

Danny: let's find a radio or tv set or something just anything so that way we are updated!

Kirby: i found a radio!

Jeanie: well turn it on.

He turns it on

Man on the radio: more people have evacuated the area and many more are missing we will keep all of you updated!

In the Kilaak's lair

Kilaak Queen: great Barugon destroy everything but leave some action for some friends.

Kilaak #1: what friend?

Kilaak Queen: Gigan will be joining this attack right now.

She presses a button which releases a signal to space

A blue jewel pops up and explodes revealing Gigan

Kilaak Queen: Gigan go to Tokyo and help Barugon destroy everything!

Gigan flies into the path of Tokyo

In Tokyo

Inside the UNSC

Major Tada: hundreds dead, missing, and evacuated i didn't expect the death toll to go high like this.

Dr. Yoshida: i have a feeling it'll go even higher.

UNSC member: an emergency!

Man on Speaker: there's another unidentified monster flying into Tokyo!

Major Tada: another Monster?

Gigan begins his attack in Tokyo

In the beach house

Danny: wow another monster what more can come next?!

Chotaro: you're telling me!

Gengo spots a wall with weird writing on it

Gengo: guys come look at this!

Danny, Maritza, Chotaro, and Akemi come

Chotaro: what is it?

Gengo: read it.

Danny:(reads it) _when a black mountain appears above the clouds, four huge monsters will arise and try to destroy the world; but then when the red moon sets and the sun rises in the west four more shall appear to save humanity_.

Maritza: that's trippy!

Danny: more than that!

Chotaro: what do you mean?

Danny: Akemi was right and those girls they were too!

Kirby: this whole thing is odd!

Danny: tell me about it!

Chotaro: remember the Azumi priestess remember when she fainted last week and told her grandfather that she had a vision of this happening?

Danny: yeah and that King Caesar would awaken and help us but the ancient people said him plus three more monsters but what other three monsters?

Chotaro: in the morning let's go to the Azumi castle and tell them the news!

Gengo: they probably already know!

Chotaro: true but still wouldn't hurt to tell them.

Gengo: true.

Danny: i think i know what other monster would help King Caesar!

Chotaro: really who?

Danny: Godzilla!

Kirby: Godzilla hates us why would he help us?!

Danny: the girls!

Kirby: the two tiny girls?

Danny: yes they can persuade him!

Gengo: so that's two but what other two would help them?

Danny: i don't know i was taking a wild guess.

Chotaro: but you might be onto something!

Danny: true!

Chotaro: well let's still go to the Azumi castle in the morning!

Jeanie walks in with a statue in her arms

Kirby: Jeanie what the hell is that?

Jeanie: this is the King Caesar statue i found it earlier this week in a cave.

Kirby: oh.

Danny: so that thing will free King Caesar but-

Chotaro: how will we-

and Chotaro: get Godzilla?

Kirby: the girls i guess the little tiny ones.

Gengo: yeah.

Chotaro: well let's get some sleep and go to the Azumi castle tomorrow.

In the Kilaak's lair

Kilaak Queen: before you decide to sleep why don't you meet our other friend Mechagodzilla but diguised as Godzilla!

She sends out Mechagodzilla

Soon there's an explosion at Mt. Fuji

Chotaro: do you hear something?!

Danny: yes let's go check it come on Maritza!

Maritza goes with them

They are outside and spot Mt. Fuji

Chotaro: what's going on at Mt. Fuji?!

Danny: i don't know!

Soon "Godzilla" emerges

Maritza: Danny it's Godzilla!

Danny: oh my god it's true!

Chotaro: but the girls they are not here!

Kirby: maybe he decided to come on his own!

The Fake Godzilla destroys a building

Danny: what?!

Chotaro: Godzilla is against us but i thought he'd help us!

Kirby: this is not good!

Maritza: guys wait something about this Godzilla is not right!

Danny: you're telling me!

They go inside and turn on the radio

Man on radio: attention! attention! we have just realized that Godzilla has entered Tokyo and is starting his attack again Godzilla is in Tokyo and starting his attack everyone take shelter at once!

At the UNSC

Major Tada: i don't understand how Godzilla could be attacking Tokyo he always defended it!

Dr. Stevenson: but something about this Godzilla doesn't seem right!

Major Tada: oh and what makes you think that this Godzilla is an imposter of some kind?

Dr. Stevenson: well like you said the real Godzilla defended Tokyo and this one is attacking Tokyo so this may not be the real Godzilla at all!

Major Tada: you know that does make sense but how can it be true?

Dr. Stevenson: i guess we must see for ourselves.

Major Tada:(nods his head).

At the beach house

spots the fake Godzilla blast a building with his yellow atomic breathe

Danny: ah ha!

Chotaro: what?!

Danny: that isn't the real Godzilla because the real Godzilla breathes blue fire and this one breathes yellow fire!

Chotaro: true very true!

Kirby sees the ground shaking where the fake Godzilla is standing

Kirby: uh guys look over there the ground is moving!

Chotaro: what in the world?!

Soon Anguirus emerges tripping the fake Godzilla

Kirby: Anguirus?!

Chotaro: maybe he's another one of the four monsters to help us!

Danny: maybe!

Soon Anguirus and the fake Godzilla start fighting and Anguirus rips a piece of the fake Godzilla flesh off revealing a shiny metal

Kirby: did you see that?!

Danny: yeah something is not right i mean Anguirus shouldn't attack his friend Godzilla!

Maritza: Dan look there's metal underneath that Godzilla's skin!

Soon fake Godzilla gets the upper hand of the fight

Chotaro: oh no Anguirus is losing the fight!

Maritza: well yeah nobody can fight metal especially metal that isn't of this earth!

Chotaro: true!

Soon fake Godzilla injures Anguirus who retreats to Monster Island

Danny: Anguirus is hurt!

Chotaro: he's going back to Monster Island!

Kirby: he'll be back with the real Godzilla!

As they go back inside Fake Godzilla continues his rampage

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak #1: are we gonna send Viras out?!

Kilaak Queen: not yet!

Kilaak #2: why?

Kilaak Queen: because let's wait until our _friend_ shows up!

Kilaak #1: what _friend_ is that?

Kilaak Queen: the real Godzilla!

At the beach house

Chotaro: well let's all try to sleep!

Maritza: try is a good word!

They all retreat to each bedroom

All of them: Goodnight try to sleep!

The lights are then out

While these group of friends were sleeping, The natives of Monster Island are trying to wake their beloved Godzilla up and while that was happening Godzilla's egg disappears and the Kilaaks are hanging onto it and they decide to wait until the real Godzilla comes so they can send out Viras to _""Kill""_ Godzilla.

The next morning while these friends were waking up just trying to comprehend what had happened they all come to realization that they must try to stay alive through this ordeal meanwhile at the Azumi Castle the High Priest comes outside to tell his grand-daughter the news and the Shobijin travel to the beach house to tell Alec and everyone else that Godzilla's egg was stolen and that the Godzilla they saw isn't the real one.

At the Azumi Castle

High Priest Tengan Kunito: Nami! Nami!

Princess Nami Kunito: what's the matter grandfather?

High Priest Tengan Kunito: Three of the four monsters you propheised Barugon, Gigan, and Godzilla have appeared on the mainland!

Princess Nami Kunito: Grandfather are you sure Godzilla is the third monster?

High Priest Tengan Kunito: yes Nami my dear!

Princess Nami Kunito: I mean this Godzilla could be uh it could be-

Godzilla Shobijin: a fake Godzilla!

Princess Nami Kunito:(sees the girls and gets shocked) eh?

Godzilla Shobijin: we came to warn you and your grandfather that the real Godzilla isn't attacking the city of Tokyo instead it is an imposter Godzilla and underneath it is metal!

High Priest Tengan Kunito:(ignoring the girls) there is only one monster that can defeat Godzilla and those monsters and that is our King Caesar but no one can find the key to unlock the divine monster!

Godzilla Shobijin: Tengan please listen because this Godzilla attacking the mainland isn't our beloved Godzilla it is an imposter!

High Priest Tengan Kunito: it isn't the real Godzilla?

Godzilla Shobijin: no it is an imposter with metal!

High Priest Tengan:(thinks about what they have said; realizes they speak the truth) you are right the real Godzilla wouldn't destroy the people of Japan.

Princess Nami: but Godzilla can't fight those monsters alone.

High Priest Tengan: which is why we must find the key to release King Caesar!

Godzilla Shobijin: while you release King Caesar we are going to wake Godzilla up because as of now he is sleeping but we're sure when our prayers reach his mind we're sure Godzilla will wake up.

Princess Nami nods

Godzilla Shobijin: and if you listen carefully you can hear our people praying.

High Priest Tengan and Princess Nami listen

The Natives of Monster Island are faintly heard chanting yonder

High Priest Tengan: you and your people are going to wake Godzilla and he and our beloved King Caesar will destroy the four monsters that will try to destroy the people of Japan.

Godzilla Shobijin: that is right.

The Shobijin then leave to warn Alec and the others

Meanwhile Chotaro overheard the conversation between the Shobijin and the High Priest and the Princess and tells Al and the others that they already know about the three monsters

Chotaro:(out of breath).

Danny: Chotaro you ok?

Chotaro:(catches his breath) the Azumi family knows of the monsters and the girls verified that it isn't the real Godzilla that is destroying Tokyo it is an imposter!

Danny: well we knew that already and-

Chotaro: and they plan to wake King Caesar as he is one of the propheised monsters that will arrive when the sun rises in the west!

Maritza: what about Godzilla though?

Chotaro: he is the second propheised monster that will help King Caesar and the girls and their people will wake him up to come help!

Kirby: but just two questions remain unaswered.

Chotaro: and what are they?

Kirby: who is the fourth monster planning to destroy us?

Danny: and who are the other two monsters that will help King Caesar and Godzilla?

Chotaro: those two parts aren't so clear to the girls or the Azumi family just yet!

Godzilla Shobijin: there is also an egg that needs to be brought back to Monster Island!

Maritza: an egg?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes an egg that has a baby Godzilla in it.

Danny: a baby Godzilla?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes the egg needs to be found and hopefully returned because if it hatches while it is away from our home the baby Godzilla also known as Minya doesn't have conflict with humanity but will cause great destruction looking for food and his father.

Kirby: a baby Godzilla known as Minya-

Maritza: doesn't have a conflict with us but will-

Chotaro: cause destruction looking for food-

Danny: and his father!

Kirby: but who is his father?

Danny: Godzilla!

Maritza: another question too!

Danny: yes Maritz?

Maritza: who is the enemy that's trying to destroy all humans and monsters?

Godzilla Shobijin: they are the Kilaaks!

Danny: Kilaaks?

Godzilla Shobijin: they are the enemy and they are extremely dangerous!

Maritza: we have to somehow defeat them!

Danny: we will help defeat them!

Godzilla Shobijin: thank you guys so much!

The Shobijin then leave to Monster Island

Soon the Fake Godzilla begins attacking an oil refinery

and the gang show up

Kirby: this ain't good!

Danny: ya think?!

Maritza: that Godzilla is just destroying everything!

Fake Godzilla goes near a building which seems to be shaking

Kirby: uh oh!

Chotaro: what?!

Kirby: look at that building it is shaking and this Godzilla isn't destroying it but is just staring at it!

Danny: it must be something!

Suddenly the building starts lighting up as if it will explode

Fake Godzilla continues staring at it

Suddenly the building comes apart

Danny: i have a feeling that something else knows this Godzilla is a fake!

A hand emerges from the building

Kirby: oh my god!

Chotaro: do my eyes deceive me or what?!

The Monster emerges from the building and that monster is...the real Godzilla

Danny: oh...my...Godzilla!

Chotaro: you didn't just say what i think you said Danno?!

Maritza: he said it!

Kirby: two Godzillas?!

Danny: yeah what does that mean?!

The Fake Godzilla and The Real Godzilla tussle it out

The real Godzilla rips off more pieces of flesh revealing more metal

Kirby: The real Godzilla just ripped off a piece of the other's flesh and more metal is revealed!

Gengo: what does that mean?

Chotaro: it means the one with the metal is a cyborg underneath and was disguised to besmerch the real Godzilla's good name and in this case you could call it a Mechagodzilla!

Danny: no wonder Anguirus attacked it because he knows who the real Godzilla is!

In the Kilaak's lair

Kilaak Queen:(watching the battle on a screen) wow i did not expect the real Godzilla to show up so quickly!

At the oil refinery

Chotaro: but my question remains on how could the real Godzilla show up if he is supposed to be sleeping?

Godzilla Shobijin: because he sensed that this imposter was going to keep people confused on thinking that it was Godzilla when the real Godzilla lives on Monster Island.

The real Godzilla blasts the fake Godzilla

More metal is exposed

Maritza: Danny would you look at that more metal is being exposed!

Kirby: yeah no wonder Anguirus attacked him!

Danny: the real Godzilla decided to show up to see what was wrong and the other one is a cyborg!

Maritza: meaning?

Danny: we would call it a Mechagodzilla!

Chotaro: wow Mechagodzilla tried to besmerch Godzilla's good name but luckily he didn't!

Jeanie: plus Godzilla is winning the fight right?

Maritza: yes!

In Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: you poor fools are mistaken if you think your friend Godzilla can overpower Mechagodzilla!

She pushes a button

The fake Godzilla transforms into its true bionic form

Godzilla stares at it

Maritza: you were right Dan!

Mechagodzilla blasts Godzilla with its eye lasers

Godzilla falls down in shock of what just happened

In Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: Mechagodzilla teach Godzilla a lesson!

Godzilla attempts to get back up

Mechagodzilla zaps him again

Godzilla lets out a painful roar

Danny: this is not looking well!

Maritza: no shit!

Godzilla gets up

Mechagodzilla fires off his eye lasers

Godzilla fires off his atomic breath

Both the lasers and atomic ray are locked and cause a huge explosion

and the others are knocked off their feet

Mechagodzilla is knocked down and in critical need of repairs

Godzilla however is knocked into the ocean

Maritza: is Godzilla alright?

Danny: ugh! i don't know let's look at the water!

Blood surfaces from the water

Danny: little injury maybe!

In Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: oh no Mechagodzilla is in need of repairs send him back immediately!

Kilaak #1 pushes a button that makes Mechagodzilla retreat back to them

Maritza: something must be controlling Mechagodzilla because of how the way it just flew back like that.

Danny: true.

Chotaro: ah well let's go back to that beach house.

They all get in the car and drive back to the beach house

...

a few minutes later...

They are inside the house and everyone has gone to sleep

Seemingly a faint roar and bubbling sounds are heard yonder

Maritza gets up and stands outside to see what it was

Danny:(wakes up to see no sign of Maritza) Maritza?

He gets up and goes outside

Danny: Maritza you alright?

Maritza: Danny i could have sworn i heard Godzilla just now.

Danny: Godzilla? but how he is miles away by now.

Maritza: i don't know but i could have sworn i just heard him.

Suddenly Danny hears faint sounds too

Maritza: Dan you alright?

Danny: i think you're right Maritz i think i heard something too!

Maritza: hmmm.

On Monster Island it is storming and Godzilla is standing around letting the lightning struck him meanwhile inside a sacred temple the natives are chanting

Godzilla gets struck again by lightning and this time is glowing a blue color

He gets struck again and glows blue again and soon gets sparks and a bright white light emitting from his dorsal spines and gains a power

After that Godzilla goes back to sleep

Meanwhile Maritza, Danny, and the others are wondering when the red moon will set and the sun will rise in the west

Danny: i wonder when this prophecy thing will take place!

Chotaro: it'll happen soon i hope!

Akemi: i think we all hope that!

Maritza: you're tellin me!

Danny: well i'm gonna go watch tv just to ease my mind!

He turns on the tv but it soon starts going static

Danny: huh? what's with this tv Chotaro i thought it was new?!

Chotaro: it is i don't know what is going on with it!

Soon the Kilaak Queen appears on the screen

Chotaro: what the-

Danny: just who are you?!

Kilaak Queen: hello earthlings i am the Kilaak Queen!

Chotaro: Kilaak what's that?!

Danny: who is responsible for last night and the night before?!

Kilaak Queen: i am the one responsible!

Chotaro: so you built that Mechagodzilla that almost killed Godzilla?!

Kilaak Queen: yes and i also wanted to tell you fools that if you don't try to help other humans make peace with us things will get ugly!

Danny: how can we make peace with you?!

Kilaak Queen: by letting our space monsters destroy the world so we can take over!

Danny: that'll never happen!

Kilaak Queen: ok you poor fool but just know you all made things worse for yourselves!

The tv screen goes back to static mode

Chotaro: the Kilaaks the girls warned us about them!

Danny: you are so right!

Maritza: i hope that the prophecy happens soon!

Kirby: very soon!

In the Kilaaks' lair

Mechagodzilla is undergoing repairs

Kilaak #1: how long before we can do our attack on Japan?

Kilaak #2: not long enough because Mechagodzilla's repairs are almost done!

Kilaak Queen: good so now after we repair Mechagodzilla nothing can stop us!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

War of the Monsters

part three

After Danny, Maritza, and the others saw that the imposter Godzilla attacking tokyo was Mechagodzilla in disguise, saw Tokyo getting demolished, got threatened by the Kilaaks and discovered a prophecy stating that when the four space monsters will try to destroy humanity but when the red moon sets and the sun rises in the west then four other monsters will come to save the day and now since all of this has occured they can hardly wait for the prophecy to happen but that day hasn't yet come! Will tomorrow be the day? when will this madness end? Find out!

In the living room of the beach house

Chotaro, Maritza, Danny, and Akemi are having a discussion about the prophecy

Akemi: i do wonder when this prophecy will take place.

Danny: soon i hope.

Maritza: i think we all are hoping it will take place soon but we must be patient.

Chotaro: true.

Danny: let's go to the azumi castle tomorrow.

Akemi: for what?

Danny: to tell them of course.

Maritza: about what?

Akemi: i think they know everything already.

Maritza: yeah so what's the point in telling them something they already know?

Chotaro: yeah Danny because what do we know that they don't already know?

Danny: true but still wouldn't hurt.

Chotaro: what about the girls?

Danny: the twins?

Chotaro: yes when will they come?

Danny: i do not know.

Maritza: i am still tripped out.

Danny: about what?

Maritza: those Kilaaks i mean how did they know we were planning all of this?

Danny: psychic powers i guess.

Chotaro: i'm still trying to wrap my brain around what happened.

Danny: same here.

Chotaro: well it is late so let's turn in for the night and talk more tomorrow.

Danny: alright.

They all go to their rooms and go straight to bed. Meanwhile they are sleeping the natives are still praying to Godzilla to wake up. While the natives are praying the Kunitos at the Azumi palace still wonder who has the key to release King Caesar. Nami still wonders who the other two monsters are that will help Godzilla and King Caesar. Meanwhile in the Kilaaks' lair Mechagodzilla is finally repaired and now the Kilaak Queen decides that tomorrow will be the day for an all out attack.

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: how much longer on repairing Mechagodzilla?

Kilaak #1: not much longer.

Kilaak #2: yeah we are almost done.

Kilaak Queen: good then tomorrow we will start our attack.

While the evil Kilaaks start to go ahead with their plan, Danny, Maritza, and the others are wondering when the prophecy will take place and while they wonder when the day will come, High priest Tengan and Princess Nami are waiting for someone to find the key to release King Caesar, and while they wait the Natives and the Shobijin on Monster Island are praying to Godzilla to wake up and help their friends in Japan.

At the beach house

Chotaro and are outside enjoying a couple of beers and talking

Chotaro: i hope this prophecy takes place soon.

Danny: same here Chotaro.

Chotaro: you know i wonder if tomorrow morning will be the day.

Danny: i wonder the same thing.

Maritza is up in her and Danny's room and as she is pacing back and fourth thinking about the prophecy Jeanie walks in

Jeanie: Maritz?

Maritza: oh hi Jeanie come on in.

Jeanie: whatcha doin pacin back and fourth?

Maritza: i'm just thinkin...

Jeanie: about?

Maritza: all that has happened and when the prophecy will take place.

Jeanie: same here i've lost sleep over it.

Maritza: we're in the same boat then.

Jeanie: can't argue with that.

Maritza: still i wonder if it is true or not.

Jeanie: a prophecy is always true Maritza the ancient people never lie you know.

Maritza: true but-

Akemi:(knocks on the door) is this a private conversation or could anyone join?

Jeanie: Akemi come on in.

Akemi: what are you both talkin about?

Maritza: the prophecy and when it will come.

Akemi: i've been thinkin about it too.

Jeanie: we're in the same boat.

Outside where Chotaro and Alec are at

Kirby comes outside

Chotaro: hi Kirby.

Kirby: you guys have lost sleep too?

Danny: pretty much.

Kirby: i hope this prophecy happens tomorrow.

Danny: we all do.

Chotaro: here(tosses a beer bottle to him).

Kirby:(catches it) thanks Chotaro.

He takes a drink of the beer

Inside Maritza and Al's room

Jeanie: i also hope the girls are right too.

Maritza: same here and i-

She sees something out the window

Jeanie: Maritz what is it?

Maritza has spotted the red moon

Maritza: look the moon its-

Jeanie: it's red and(gasps in realization).

Maritza:(remembers the prophecy) _when the red moon sets the sun will rise in the west and four monsters will emerge to save humanity._

Akemi: the prophecy!

Tomoko:(walks in on the conversation and knows what it is about) i don't think we'll have to worry about when it'll happen as it is starting to take place!

Maritza: we have to tell the guys!

They run down the stairs to go outside

Meanwhile Gengo has joined the guys outside and they are all enjoying beers

Danny: i hope we find out what other two monsters are in the prophecy for good.

Chotaro: i hope so too.

Kirby: look the girls they're comin outside.

Danny: Maritza?

Maritza: Danny look up into the sky.

Danny: why?

Maritza: just do it.

Danny looks up into the sky and sees the red moon

Chotaro: it's just a red moon and(gasps in realization).

Danny:(remembering the prophecy) _when the red moon sets the sun will rise in the west and four monsters will emerge to save humanity._

He gasps in realization

Danny: oh my god the prophecy it's...it's...it's...it's happening!

Chotaro: we've got to go to the azumi castle they must be informed!

Danny: not only them but the girls and the natives too!

Chotaro: oh yeah i forgot about them!

Danny: Jeanie you said you have the King Caesar statue right?

Jeanie: yes.

Danny: get it and we'll go to the Azumi castle as the red moon is setting.

Maritza: and the sun will rise in the west!

While they get prepared to go to the Azumi castle, High Priest Tengan informs Nami of the red moon.

High Priest Tengan: Nami!

Princess Nami: yes grandfather?

High Priest Tengan: the prophecy my dear the prophecy it's beginning to happen!

Princess Nami: eh?

High Priest Tengan: the only problem is we don't have the key to release King Caesar.

Godzilla Shobijin have teleported themselves to the Azumi castle

Godzilla Shobijin: and we are doing our best to wake Godzilla.

High Priest Tengan: well you do your best and once we have the key we will release King Caesar and together he and Godzilla will save humanity along with two other monsters that have yet to come.

Godzilla Shobijin: we won't give up hope for our beloved Godzilla.

Princess Nami: and we won't for King Caesar.

With that the Godzilla Shobijin left

Meanwhile Danny, Maritza, Jeanie, Kirby, Chotaro, Akemi, Gengo, and Tomoko have come to the Azumi castle

Danny:(bows down) greetings High Priest and Princess.

High Priest Tengan and Princess Nami bow down as well

Danny: we have found the key to release King Caesar.

Princess Nami: oh thank you Alec where exactly did you or any of your friends find it?

Danny: in abandoned catacombs under dust.

Princess Nami: well we thank all of you again.

Danny: more than welcome.

He looks at his watch

Kirby: hey you guys we're near or on Monster Island.

Jeanie: no we're not.

Maritza: actually we are near it.

Danny: the natives you guys listen.

They all listen

The natives are chanting in prayer and then stop and look over to the Azumi family from afar and then look at the sky

Godzilla Shobijin arrive

Danny: look the girls!

He and Maritza go over to the girls

Danny: well hello we're very glad to see you!

Maritza: you kept your word didn't you.

Godzilla Shobijin: yes we always keep our promises.

Danny:(to Maritza) it's two minutes to 5.

Maritza:(looks around and suddenly sees the sun) aah look at that the sun's rising the sun's rising in the west!

They all look over

The sun begins rising in the west

Danny: so that's it when the sun rises in the west it meant a mirage!

The sun continues to rise

Jeanie puts the King Caesar statue on top of the Azumi castle

The sun causes its eyes to light up

They all look at the statue

The sun starts to shine brighter into the statue's eyes

Maritza looks around

The sun continues to make the eyes glow

Soon the eyes emit a ray into a rocky distance causing a great explosion

King Caesar finally appears but is sleeping

Danny: so that's King Caesar.

Maritza: yep.

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak #1: they have freed King Caesar!

Kilaak Queen: damn it well let's send out Mechagodzilla, Barugon, Gigan, and Viras but only 3 of them will go to Tokyo and Mechagodzilla shall destroy King Caesar while he is sleeping.

She presses a button that release Mechagodzilla

Danny:(hears Mechagodzilla roar in the distance).

Maritza: what is it Danny?

Danny: Mechagodzilla!

Maritza: oh no!

Danny: we got to warn the girls!

Maritza: Danny the girls are gone!

Danny: let's get to Monster Island quick!

Chotaro:(hears them) i'm comin with you guys!

Akemi: me too!

Chotaro: wait why do we have to go to Monster Island?

Danny: to warn the girls to persuade Godzilla to help us along with King Caesar!

Maritza: i think they are already doing that!

Chotaro: Dan do you believe that?

Danny: right now i'd believe anything!

On Monster Island

The natives are chanting in prayer and soon stop as the Shobijin begin to sing

Godzilla Shobijin: Me o sama shite Gojira...

Three Natives bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Hana ga hiraku you ni Gojira...

Four Native Children bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Minna matte iru no Ao zame ta sora e Hikaru tsu basa de Tonde okure Gojira...

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami Kunito goes out far near the water

Kirby: where are you going?!

Gengo: come back it's dangerous!

High Priest Tengan: she must go because there is only one person who can awaken King Caesar and that person must be a descendant of the Azumi royal family.

Princess Nami begins singing

Princess Nami: Ko yai you domo Tobari mo kieru Asa wa hi tama Nemuri kara Samete hoshi no...

Kirby:(stands around and nods his head).

Princess Nami: Watashi no Shiza Hoshi no hama mede matte iru no...

On Monster Island

Godzilla Shobijin: Me o sama shite Gojira...

Three Female Native Teens dance around silently

Godzilla Shobijin: Asa ga akeru you ni Gojira...

Natives in the back row bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Minna matte iru no

Namida no yotsuyu o...

Pan over to Godzilla who is still sleeping

Godzilla Shobijin: Hayaku hoho kara

Keshite okure Gojira.

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Shiza chikara tsuyoku Aoi kora yu o koete...

Pan over to King Caesar who is also still in a slumber as well

Mechagodzilla continues to make his way to Okinawa

Back on Monster Island

Godzilla Shobijin: Me o sama shite Gojira...

Three Natives in the front silently dance around

Godzilla Shobijin: Kumo ga utau you ni Gojira...

Three Native Children in the front dance around in silence

Godzilla Shobijin: Minna matte iru no

Hate mo nai yami ni...

Three female native children bow down

Godzilla Shobijin: Sakebu inori o

Kiite okure Gojira.

Pan over to Godzilla who is still slumbering

The Godzilla Shobijin kneel down as the natives begin their chants

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Hoho no namida Hoite okure Watashi no mune ne Moette iru, moette iru, Shiza! Shiza! Shiza! Kingu, Shiza!

Mechagodzilla continues his way as the other monsters begin destroying Tokyo

Back on Monster Island

The natives continue their chants

The Godzilla Shobijin bow their heads

Soon the chants go fast

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Ko yai you domo Tobari mo kieru...

Back on Monster Island

The adult natives continue their chants but then bow down

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Asa wa hi tama Nemuri kara Samete hoshi no...

Back on Monster Island

The native children and teenagers begin singing the Shobijin's song

The Native Children: Me o samashite Gojira...

The Shobijin look up for a brief minute

Female Native Teenagers: Hana Ga Hiraku you ni Gojira...

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Watashi no Shiza Yashi no hata mede matte iru no...

As Princess Nami, The Shobijin, and the Natives continue praying to both King Caesar and Godzilla everyone else knows that time is very crucial and that soon the other two monsters need to be revealed

Back on Monster Island

Native Children: Ao Zame Tasa Sore A...

Male Native Teens: Hikaru Tsu Basa De...

Native Children: Tonde Okure...

Female Native Teens: Gojira!

Three Native Children in the back bow down

The Shobijin bow their heads again

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Shiza chikara tsuyoku Akai dei no oo yutte Watashi no negai...

Back on Monster Island

Female Native Teens: Me o samashite Gojira...

Male Native Teens: Asa ga akeru you ni Gojira...

Pan over to Godzilla who is still sleeping

Native Children: Minna Matte Iru no...

Female Native Teens: Namida no yotsuyu o...

Male Native Teens: Hayaku hoho kara...

Native Children: Keshite okure Gojira!

Three Native children in the front dance around silently

Male Native Teens: Me o samashite Gojira...

Female Native Teens: Kumo ga utau you ni Gojira...

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Kiite okure Watashi no mune ne...

Back on Monster Island

Native Children: minna matte iru no...

Male Native Teens: Hate mo nai yami ni...

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Matte iru, matte iru...

Back on Monster Island

Female Native Teens: Sakebu inori o...

Back in Okinawa

Princess Nami: Shiza! Shiza! Shiza!

Back on Monster Island

Native Children: Kiite Okure...

Both voices combined in far distances

Princess Nami: Kingu, Shiza!

Native Children: Gojira!

Princess Nami stops singing

All of the natives bow down

Seconds go by

Neither Monster has woken up yet so The natives decide to sing King Caesar's prayer and Nami decides to sing Godzilla's prayer

On Monster Island

Female Native Teens: Ko yai you domo Tobari mo kieru...

In Okinawa

Princess Nami: Me o samashite Gojira...

and Maritza hold hands

Meanwhile Tokyo is getting demolished by Barugon, Gigan, and Viras

Danny and Maritza along with the others begin to lose hope as they hear destruction from the distances and before the natives or Nami could continue their prayer to eachother's monsters both begin to awake

King Caesar's eyes light up

Big explosion occurs

King Caesar lets out an awakening roar

Danny, Maritza, Tengan, Gengo, Chotaro, Akemi, Tomoko, Kirby, and Jeanie are all smiles

Mechagodzilla is getting closer

King Caesar hears Mechagodzilla and ears rise up and light up as he makes his way toward Mechagodzilla

On Monster Island

Godzilla opens his eyes and is growling

He soon raises his head and lets out a roar

The natives rise

Godzilla roars again

The Shobijin also rise

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: damn it King Caesar woke up too early and now is his time to say good night(talks into a speaker) Mechagodzilla beat King Caesar!

Mechagodzilla and King Caesar soon battle it out

Danny: oh no where's Godzilla?!

On Monster Island

Godzilla roars again and goes towards the ocean

The Shobijin teleport themselves

As Godzilla and the Shobijin go to make their way to Okinawa, Barugon starts to come close to where Mechagodzilla is and as he is about to join the battle the ground begins shaking

Maritza: look the ground it's... _moving!_

Soon enough Anguirus emerges

Jeanie: Anguirus is still alive?!

Akemi: the third monster out of the four monsters that the ancient people said that was going to arrive must be Anguirus.

Kirby: but then who's the fourth monster?!

Akemi: good question.

Anguirus and Barugon also begin to battle it out

Gigan arrives to where the monsters are battling

As Gigan is preparing to battle Anguirus another robot flies in and lands

this robot is Jet Jaguar

Chotaro:(gasps) another robot?!

Gengo: but how?!

Tomoko: that must be the fourth monster that the ancient people said was going to arrive.

Kirby: but he is not a monster he is a robot!

Princess Nami: it doesn't matter if he is a robot he is still sacred to our people.

Kirby: true.

Jet Jaguar and Gigan engage in a battle

Rodan soon flies in

Chotaro: what?! another monster Nami you said only four monsters but this is five!

Princess Nami: that's because i had another vision that one more monster would help the four and that monster...

Akemi: must be Rodan!

Rodan and Jet Jaguar battle Gigan

Danny: you guys let's get to a safe place!

Maritza: it's too late!

Soon all of the prophesized monsters are knocked down by the evil monsters and soon Danny spots a giant egg

Danny: the egg that's what the girls were talking about!

Maritza: you're right Danny!

All of the seemingly wounded monsters just lay around

Mechagodzilla goes to finish off King Caesar but soon enough the water starts bubbling

Danny: what the-

Maritza: look at the water it's bubbling!

Danny: i have a feeling that this is the second of the four well five monsters but the last to arrive!

The water begins lighting up and flashing

Danny and Maritza both are wide eyed

The water soon bubbles more violently

Godzilla emerges from the water and lets out a roar

Tengan, Gengo, Nami, and Tomoko gasp

High Priest Tengan: do my eyes deceive me?!

Princess Nami: no grandfather they don't Godzilla has come to help and save us!

Danny: Godzilla has come!

Maritza: to save us!

Godzilla continues to make his way to Mt. Fuji

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: so Godzilla is still alive well well well we may have to teach him some manners!

picks up the speaker

Kilaak Queen: Viras beat Godzilla to death!

Viras arrives and looks over to the ocean

Godzilla emerges again and roars

Danny: uh oh!

Viras looks at Godzilla

Godzilla punches his other palm

Viras slaps his tentacles around

Godzilla starts to approach Viras

Maritza: Godzilla ain't happy!

Danny:(spots the girls) well hello!

Maritza: we're very glad to see you again!

Chotaro: you kept your word didn't you?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes we always keep our promises!

Viras still stares at Godzilla

Godzilla begins to get closer

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

War of the Monsters

part four

Now that the prophecy has finally happened and a surprise was thrown into it, now Danny, Maritza, and everyone else must not lose hope as they will be saved from the evil destruction of the Kilaaks and their monsters. What if there are more surprises to be thrown in? Find out!

Now Godzilla has arrived and he is approaching Viras who has also arrived.

Danny: Godzilla doesn't look amused!

Maritza: no kidding!

Godzilla gets more closer

Viras slaps his tentacles around

Godzilla gets closer and closer and soon enough tackles Viras to the ground

Godzilla gets up

Viras gets up as well

Mechagodzilla turns his attention to Godzilla

Barugon and Gigan also turn their attention to Godzilla as well

Danny: uh oh it looks like Godzilla might be outnumbered!

Chotaro: i hope not!

Barugon prepares to lunge at Godzilla

Godzilla blasts him with his atomic ray

Barugon falls to the ground

Godzilla blasts his atomic ray again

Barugon dodges with it hitting near Anguirus

Anguirus regains his strength and gets up

Gigan flies towards the wounded Rodan

Godzilla blasts Gigan with his atomic ray

Gigan falls to the ground

Godzilla blasts his atomic ray again only for Gigan to dodge with the ray hitting near the wounded Rodan

Rodan regains his strength and flies towards Godzilla

Viras wraps his tentacles around Jet Jaguar and starts throwing the robot around

Mechagodzilla goes towards King Caesar to seemingly finish him off

Godzilla stops Mechagodzilla by blasting him with his atomic ray

Mechagodzilla collapses to the ground

Godzilla blasts his ray again only for his robotic half to dodge and the ray to hit near King Caesar

King Caesar regains his strength and gets up

Viras continues to throw Jet Jaguar around like a toy until Godzilla approaches him once again

Viras taunts Godzilla

Godzilla blasts him with his atomic ray

Viras moves away from Jet Jaguar

Godzilla blasts Viras again

Jet Jaguar regains his strength, gets up, and gives Godzilla a signal to stop

Godzilla stares at the robot

Jet Jaguar approaches Godzilla and extends his hand out

Godzilla extends his hand out

Jet Jaguar and Godzilla shake hands

Danny, Maritza, and Jeanie: awwwww!

In the kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: how can this be all the prophesized monsters regained their strength how?!

Kilaak #1: what should we do?

Kilaak Queen: send Nova out!

She presses a button and sends the red ghost monster out

Princess Nami: i am getting another vision!

Chotaro: what is it?

Princess Nami: that a red ghost like monster that sprays red insanity gas will arrive and one more good monster will arrive!

Danny: who are the monsters?

Princess Nami: i do not know yet.

Godzilla blasts Viras with his atomic ray once again

Viras wraps one tentacle around Godzilla's wrist, another around Godzilla's right leg, and one more on Godzilla's tail

Godzilla tries to loosen Viras' grip to no avail

Viras then tosses Godzilla to the ground

Godzilla blasts Viras again

Viras gets ready to toss Godzilla again

Godzilla gets up, grabs two of Viras' tentacles, and throws him to the ground

Viras gets his head jammed into the side of a rock

Gigan goes toward the giant egg

Godzilla looks over to where Gigan is

Danny: uh oh!

Maritza: this does not look like it will go down well.

Godzilla Shobijin: it won't because Godzilla is angered that the Kilaaks stole his egg.

Chotaro: yeah and by the looks of it Godzilla will want to destroy the Kilaaks and their monsters!

Godzilla Shobijin: we told the Kilaaks that this was going to happen but they chose to not listen to us.

Danny shakes his head

Godzilla blasts Gigan with his ray

Gigan collapses onto a building nearby the egg

The egg moves towards the ocean

Barugon lunges toward Godzilla

Anguirus intervenes and knocks Barugon into a large rocky area

Soon a small red ghost toy like thing lands in front of Jet Jaguar

Jet Jaguar looks down at it

Danny: is that a ghost toy painted red?

Maritza: i do not know.

Kirby: everyone back home won't believe this!

Danny: like who?

Kirby: my brother Ferris!

Danny: oh yeah and my brothers Cameron and Duckie!

Maritza: and my brother Lyle and sisters Jill and Brenda!

Jeanie: i'm right here Danny and i do not believe it!

Danny: Cameron and Duckie may think we're nuts!

Maritza: Lyle may not even forgive me for going to Tokyo without him!

Danny: he is so typical!

Maritza: no he is so Lyle!

Danny: true!

Maritza: Brenda is bitchy and Jill is too curious plus Grace is too sassy, Leslie is too much a neat freak and Sara is the cutest one of the bunch besides me of course!

Danny: oh gettin a little _"I like me some me"_ are we?

Maritza: oh hush Dan!

Danny: ah Maritz you know i love you!

Maritza: i love you too Danny!

Jeanie: ok i hate to break up the romeo and juliet moment but we're in a midst of a war!

Kirby: ooh world war 2!

Jeanie: no you dweeb world war 2 took place in the 1940s!

Kirby: world war 1!

Jeanie:(gives him the eye).

Kirby: i don't want to play anymore!

Jeanie: no why not?!

Kirby: you're startin to get mad!

Danny: oh Kirby that is just Jeanie on a daily basis!

Jeanie kicks sand at Danny

Danny: are we gonna fight sis?!

Chotaro: i don't think we have time to fight Dan look!

The little red ghost toy thing starts lighting up

Godzilla comes over to the little red ghost and stares down at it

Jeanie: am i blind or is Godzilla staring at the toy?

Danny: he is staring at the toy!

The little red ghost lets out a tiny screech

Godzilla lets out a roar

The little red ghost starts glowing more and more

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

War of the Monsters

part 5

Now all monsters both good and bad have arrived and are now going to fight to the death! Dan, Maritza, Chotaro, Jeanie, Kirby, Gengo, Akemi, Tomoko, and everyone else must hope that Godzilla and his team will beat out the Kilaaks' monsters! Also Godzilla's egg is at stake plus two more monsters may arrive one is already a ghost like saucer named Nova what will the other one be? Find out!

Godzilla continues to stare at the small ghost doll

The small red ghost doll starts to metamorph by glowing

Danny: uh oh i think that little ghost doll is not a doll!

Maritza: no shit!

Soon the little red ghost is now gigantic

Maritza: ok the red ghost is not so little now!

shakes his head

Godzilla punches his palm

Nova tries to ensnare Godzilla with one of his whips

Godzilla dodges and blasts his ray toward Nova

Nova dodges it and traps Godzilla in his whips

Danny: oh no that ghost thing has Godzilla in its clutches!

Kirby: this is not gonna look good!

Chotaro: could you girls some how tell Jet Jaguar to help Godzilla as Gigan is also closing in on him!

Godzilla Shobijin: it may be difficult as we can translate what they say but only Godzilla is the one we can talk to but we'll try.

Chotaro: ok.

Godzilla Shobijin send a signal to Jet Jaguar

Jet Jaguar hears it and listens to what the girls will say

Godzilla Shobijin: Jet jagyua ga Gojira o tasukeru(Jet Jaguar help Godzilla).

Jet Jaguar nods

Danny: can you tell Godzilla that Jet Jaguar is going to help him?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes we can.

Danny: ok.

Godzilla Shobijin: Gojira, jettojagā ga anata o tasukeru tame ni kite iru(Godzilla, Jet Jaguar is coming to help you).

Godzilla nods and grunts

Danny: that's cool!

Maritza: what did he say? Did Godzilla respond?

Godzilla Shobijin: Godzilla said he appreciates Jet Jaguar coming to help him.

Godzilla grunts again

Maritza: what did he say now?

Godzilla Shobijin: he said that he still wants his egg back and whoever stole it will pay.

Danny: wow he does not mince words!

Maritza: apparently not.

Jet Jaguar arrives and fends off Gigan while Godzilla tries to fend off Nova

Nova's eyes glow a reddish color

Danny: uh oh what does that mean?

Nova sprays Godzilla with the red crazy gas

Maritza: what is that red stuff that came out of that ghost's mouth?

Godzilla Shobijin: the stuff that came out of Nova's mouth is insanity gas and he has sprayed it on Godzilla and now Godzilla will go crazy if we don't use our powers to bring him to his senses.

Godzilla begins to destroy everything in his path and even starts attacking Rodan

Godzilla Shobijin use their powers and soon enough bring Godzilla back to his senses

Danny: wow he almost attacked Rodan!

Maritza: not almost he did but atleast he is back to his senses.

Jet Jaguar continues to fend off Gigan

Anguirus continues his battle with Barugon

Barugon blasts Rodan with his rainbow ray and hits Anguirus with his tongue

Anguirus falls to the ground

Godzilla continues his tussle with Nova

Chotaro: damn Godzilla must have a personal vendetta or something!

Godzilla Shobijin: he is angered by the Kilaaks' actions for stealing his egg.

Maritza: who can blame him.

Godzilla swings Nova around a few times and throws him to the ground

Nova infuriated, decides to spin his head in order to scare Godzilla

Godzilla obviously not scared blasts Nova with his ray

Nova jumps up and dodges Godzilla's ray

Godzilla waits for Nova's next attack

Nova blasts his eye beams toward Godzilla

Godzilla dodges the beams and the beams hit Barugon instead

Barugon roars in pain and begins to bleed

Nova flies around Godzilla to avoid any of his attacks

Godzilla growing infuriated blasts Nova with his ray with it hitting Nova finally

Nova collapses to the ground but gets back up and flies toward Godzilla

Godzilla stops Nova midflight and throws him to the ground again

Nova tries to fly away again only for Godzilla to grab him and starts swinging Nova in the same way he threw Ghidorah off the cliff back in 1964 only he repeatedly swings Nova and doesn't toss him yet

Danny: wow Godzilla is strong!

Maritza: because he is Born this way!

Danny:(gives her a peck on the cheek).

Maritza: Hey! what the hell?!

Danny: what can i show some love to my lady?

Maritza: you're so cute!

Danny: i know i am!

Jeanie: ok Romeo and Juliet i hate to break up the love scene but we're in the middle of a battle!

Danny: yo i know we're in a battle!

Jeanie: just sayin bro!

Danny: Jeanie.

Jeanie: yes?

Danny: shut up!

Jeanie kicks him

Danny: ow!

Maritza: yo Danny i hate to break up a fight but we're in the middle of chaos!

Danny: when did you start saying yo?

Maritza: today babe!

Danny:(smirks).

Maritza: cut it out Danny it ain't happening!

Danny: i wish it was!

Kirby: what?

Maritza: nothin.

Suddenly Godzilla tosses Nova to the ground and blasts him with his ray only to weaken the ghost saucer

Nova charges at Godzilla

Godzilla grabs him by his head and pushes him back

Nova sprays the red gas

Godzilla blasts his ray

the two blasts combine only for Godzilla's to weaken Nova's

Godzilla blasts Nova again

Nova gets more and more weak

Barugon blasts his icy mist toward Godzilla

Anguirus intervenes by biting onto Barugon's tail

Barugon roars in pain

Nova is now weak

Godzilla stares at Nova waiting for another attack

Nova flies upward

Godzilla blasts Nova again

Nova crashes to the ground

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak #1: what's wrong with Nova?

Kilaak Queen: Godzilla is weakening him!

Nova now weaker than ever doesn't attempt to get up

Danny: i think this is it!

Maritza: yep that red ghost is gonna be terminated!

Danny: that's a new saying from you Maritza!

Maritza: yeah and maybe one day they may make a movie called The Terminator Godzillanator!

Danny: i think the Terminator already exists!

Maritza: dude this is 1966 and a movie about a Terminator hasn't come out and been made yet!

Danny: they can still make a movie called Godzillanator you know to dedicate it to Godzilla our friend!

Maritza: you're crazy but i love you now let's watch this red ghost be Godzillanated!

Danny: ok!

Godzilla then blasts Nova with his ray

Nova is set ablaze and explodes leaving nothing behind

Danny, Maritza, and everyone else cheers

Godzilla Shobijin however do not cheer

Danny: aren't you girls happy that one monster went belly up?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes but that is one out of five and we have a feeling that the Kilaaks will send another monster.

Princess Nami: i have that feeling too.

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: damn you Godzilla!

Kilaak #1: what do we do now?

Kilaak Queen: send out Gabara!

Gabara is summoned by the Kilaaks from Monster Island and soon travels by sea to make his way to Mt. Fuji

Godzilla looks over to Jet Jaguar who is getting his ass kicked by both Gigan and Viras

Danny: oh man poor Jet Jaguar!

Godzilla Shobijin: Godzilla is going over to help him.

Godzilla decides to fend off Viras while Jet Jaguar handles Gigan

King Caesar and Rodan still tussle it out with Mechagodzilla

Gabara soon arrives

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: hmm Gabara shouldn't be alone!

Kilaak #1: he shouldn't?

Kilaak Queen: and Barugon looks like he may be done for so let's send out Jiger oh and Gyaos!

Kilaak #2: but you said Gyaos was dead!

Kilaak Queen: i thought he was but he is still alive and now let's see him take his revenge out on Godzilla oh and let's also send out Gezora!

She presses a button and soon enough Jiger, Gyaos, and Gezora start to head to Mt. Fuji

Princess Nami: i have another vision four more monsters will come and try to kill Godzilla one taking his revenge out on Godzilla but only one has arrived and the others have yet to come!

Akemi: but four more will show up and help Godzilla!

Danny: Princess who are these four monsters?

Princess Nami: Jiger! Gyaos! Gezora! Gabara!

Danny: Gyaos i thought he was dead!

Princess Nami: no he is alive and he is going to take his revenge out on Godzilla!

Danny: oh no!

Chotaro: Akemi who are the good monsters that will arrive?

Akemi: they are Manda! Kumonga! Mothra! Baragon! Gorosaurus!

Danny: Mothra?!

Maritza: do you girls worship Mothra?

Godzilla Shobijin: no our sisters did but they have died and Mothra has decided not to be worshipped once our sisters died and we all respect Mothra's wishes and we and our people worship Godzilla.

Danny: what about King Kong?

Godzilla Shobijin: Kong has his own followers.

Maritza nods

Suddenly Jiger, Gyaos, Gezora, and Gabara have made it to Mt. Fuji

Kirby: i'm glad that is over between Godzilla and the red ghost!

Jeanie: um is that what over looks like?

Danny: oh...

Maritza: fuck!

Kirby:(looks over; gets wide eyed) shit!

Godzilla Shobijin: Gyaos has come to seek revenge!

Danny: this is not good!

Godzilla Shobijin: Godzilla's egg is due to hatch at any minute!

Gabara roars at Godzilla

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen:(looks over to where Barugon is then back at Gabara) Gabara beat Anguirus!

Gabara goes toward Anguirus and kicks him away from Barugon

Anguirus collapses to the ground

Gabara picks Anguirus up and shocks him

Anguirus roars for Godzilla to help him

Godzilla sees that his best friend is being electrocuted and blasts Gabara in the back with his ray

Gabara roars in pain and falls down

Anguirus falls on top of him

Gabara roars in pain again

Godzilla blasts Gabara again

Gabara dodges Godzilla's ray and gets back up

Godzilla waits for Gabara to attack

Gabara charges at Godzilla

Danny: uh oh this is not gonna look good!

Maritza: wait Danny i think Godzilla has a fist balled up!

Danny: where?!(sees it) oh there it is i see it!

Maritza: here it comes!

Godzilla punches Gabara hard in the face

*WHAM!*

Danny, Maritza, Jeanie, Kirby, Gengo, Tomoko, Chotaro, and Akemi: OOH!

Gabara tries punch Godzilla

Godzilla dodges the attempted punch

Gabara steps on Godzilla's tail

Godzilla roars in pain and begins growling

Danny: oh shit he's mad!

Maritza: Gabara fucked up big time stepping on Godzilla's tail!

Godzilla balls up another fist

Danny: uh oh!

Maritza: here it comes!

Chotaro: another punch!

Godzilla throws a second and even harder punch to Gabara in the face

*KA-BAM!*

Little bit of blood flies out of Gabara's mouth

Danny, Maritza, Chotaro, Akemi, Tomoko, Kirby, Jeanie, and Gengo: AAAAHHH!

Gabara falls to the ground

stars over his head like in a cartoon

Danny: he's all like ugh what the fuck happened!

Maritza: and Godzilla is all like wax on wax off!

Danny: that line with be famous some day too!

Maritza: and Godzilla is also like Yo Anguirus I did it!

Danny: i bet that saying will have Yo with somebody's name with an A in and the ending will be like I did it!

Maritza: you think it will get famous!

Danny: definitely!

Maritza: wow it is 1966 and already we came up with hopefully famous one liners for the future!

Danny: and Godzilla may also be like Boo Ya Ka Sha!

Maritza: boo ya ka sha?

Danny: just another new catchphrase.

Maritza:(rolls her eyes).

Danny: Cameron and Duckie aren't gonna believe this.

Maritza: Lyle won't believe it either.

Danny: speaking of Lyle how is he have you heard from him?

Maritza: i have come to think about that and no i haven't heard from him since our visit here.

Danny: so you don't know how he may be doing?

Maritza: i can figure that already.

Danny: how?

Maritza: Brenda, Jill, Leslie, Grace, and Sara may be buggin the hell out of him!

Danny: true!

Maritza: Lyle may not even forgive me for leaving without him!

Danny: is he older or younger?

Maritza: younger by a few minutes.

Danny: oh.

Maritza: Dan why are you concerned about him?

Danny: because remember when he had that illness for a while.

Maritza: oh yeah i remember when he had that illness.

Danny: what was it?

Maritza: well it wasn't really an illness it was just a bad migrane he had.

Danny: but what did he think he had?

Maritza: brain cancer.

Danny: brain cancer?

Maritza: yes that's how scared he was of the migrane.

Danny: oh.

Maritza: that happened just a few months ago.

Danny: i hope he is ok.

Maritza: yeah now i think about i should write to him to see how he is doing.

Danny: yeah he may be mad about not coming to japan.

Maritza: true.

Godzilla roars

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: oh no Gabara!

Kilaak #1: what should we do now?

Kilaak Queen:(gets on the microphone) Viras beat Godzilla to death.

Viras throws Jet Jaguar aside and goes toward Godzilla

Godzilla blasts Viras with his ray

Viras then closes the tentacles on his head forming a spear like point

Godzilla stares at Viras, waiting for his attack

Viras flies toward Godzilla in an attempt to stab or impale him

Godzilla dodges and blasts Viras again

Viras gets his head jammed into the side of a rock again

Godzilla goes over to Viras who is flailing his tentacles around

Viras tries to get his head unstuck

Godzilla grabs two of Viras' tentacles with both hands

Viras slaps Godzilla in the neck with another tentacle

Godzilla doesn't fall down

Viras tries again with the same tentacle

Godzilla bites the tentacle

Viras roars in pain

Godzilla repeatedly slams Viras on the ground

Danny: wow! Godzilla must have a personal vendetta on these monsters!

Maritza: you're tellin me Danno because why else would he kill Nova, make Gabara dizzy, and now slam Viras into the ground repeatedly.

Viras growing annoyed with the king of the monsters, jams one of his tentacles on his head into a hard rock

Godzilla looses his grip on Viras and falls to the ground

Viras gets back up on his tentacles

Jeanie:(looks over) oh no!

Kirby: what is it?

Jeanie: that!

She points to where Gezora is

Danny: another tentacled monster?

Maritza: apparently!

Gezora roars

Viras looks over to Gezora and holds one tentacle up signifying to hold on

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: that's good Gezora just hang tight and wait until Viras tells you to attack.

Gabara soon comes out of his dizziness

Viras wraps his tentacles around Godzilla's wrists, legs, and tail and tosses him into a bridge

Godzilla gets up unscathed and blasts Viras again

Viras throws a rock at Godzilla

Godzilla blasts the rock

the rock explodes

Godzilla then blasts Viras

Barugon blasts his icy mist at Godzilla

Godzilla dodges with the mist hitting Viras

Viras roars in pain and one of his tentacles freezes to the ground

Danny and Maritza get wide eyed, look at eachother, then look back at Godzilla and Viras

Jeanie: so that's his weakness.

Maritza: apparently his weakness is freezing.

Godzilla stares at Viras and scratches his head for a brief minute

Maritza: is Godzilla thinking about something?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes he realizes Viras' weakness is freezing and he is thinking about how to freeze Viras with temporary ice.

Danny: more like liquid nitrogen that freezes instantly?

Godzilla Shobijin: yes.

Gabara roars

Kirby: uh oh i think another monster is going to stop our freezing plan.

Gabara charges at Godzilla

Jet Jaguar intervenes by knocking Gabara down

Godzilla is about to start taunting Barugon when the ground starts shaking... _again_

Danny: uh oh!

Maritza: who can it be now?

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

War of the Monsters

part 6

So with all the other monsters fending off the Kilaaks' mercenaries, Godzilla has finally killed one of the monsters named nova. however it is not over and nobody expects it to be over yet because more monsters are set to come. both good and bad. With that all going on somebody gets a very tragic letter from loved ones! who will it be? will it be two characters or one who get the letter or letters? will there be a twist? find out!

The ground continues to shake

Danny : what is goin on with the ground?

Maritza: it is more than an earthquake.

Soon enough Baragon emerges from the ground

Maritza: another prophecy?

Princess Nami: yes Baragon has come to help.

Danny : that's good!

Baragon looks around

Gabara gets up and charges at Godzilla

Baragon intervenes by blasting him with his heat ray

Gabara roars in pain

Baragon jumps on and tackles Gabara to the ground

Godzilla looks at Baragon

Baragon looks back at Godzilla

Akemi: look they are communicating!

Danny : i wonder what they are saying.

Godzilla Shobijin: Baragon says Don't worry i'll take care of Gabara and Godzilla says thank you Baragon.

Baragon continues to distract Gabara

Anguirus and Barugon continue to tussle it out

Gigan kicks Anguirus to the side

Anguirus collapses to the ground

Gigan attempts to attack Anguirus

Baragon blasts Gigan with his red heat ray

Jiger starts to come toward Baragon

Anguirus intervenes by knocking her down

Barugon fires his rainbow ray toward Anguirus

Godzilla fires his atomic breath at the ray

With the atomic ray weakening it, the rainbow ray hits Barugon

Barugon roars in pain

Godzilla goes back to fighting Viras

Jet Jaguar intervenes with Barugon and starts taunting him

Barugon fires his icy mist

Godzilla dodges with it hitting Viras

Viras roars in pain as he slowly starts to freeze

Jet Jaguar kicks Barugon

Barugon blasts his icy mist

Jet Jaguar pushes Godzilla out of the way

Viras gets hit with the icy mist again and this time his tentacles are frozen together

Godzilla blasts Barugon with his ray

Barugon blasts his icy mist

the mist hits Viras again

Now Viras is almost completely frozen

Danny : he is getting Viras!

Maritza: and slowly weakening him!

Godzilla throws a rock at Barugon

Barugon fires off his icy mist

Godzilla dodges the mist

Viras gets hit with the mist for one final time

Now he is completely an ice cicle

Maritza: Viras is frozen!

Godzilla stares at the iced Viras

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak queen: Barugon defrost Viras!

Barugon blasts Viras with his rainbow ray

Viras is now defrosted

Maritza: oh no!

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: you fools thought Viras was just going to die well you are mistaken!

Viras roars at Godzilla

Godzilla stares at him

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: Viras step back and wait for the approriate time to attack and let Gyaos take his turn with Godzilla.

Gyaos flies toward Godzilla in an attempt to knock him down

Godzilla blasts Gyaos with his ray

Gyaos collapses to the ground

Gigan looks over to Gyaos

Gyaos roars at Gigan

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: that's good Gyaos and now Gigan continue fighting Jet Jaguar and destroy him.

Gigan nods and continues fighting Jet Jaguar

Godzilla sees a small dome like thing sticking out of the hill side a few feet away and goes toward it

Maritza: what is Godzilla doing?

Godzilla Shobijin: he is going toward the kilaaks base.

Danny : why?

Godzilla Shobijin: because he knows they stole his egg and he is upset by their actions.

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak #1: Godzilla is coming this way!

Kilaak #2: oh no!

Kilaak Queen: don't worry he is too dumb to know it is us!

Godzilla gets closer to the base, stares at it, and walks away

Maritza: he didn't destroy the kilaaks!

Danny : he is probably waiting for the right time!

Maritza: hey where's jeanie?

Danny :(sees jeanie running toward them) there she is!

Jeanie:(out of breath; takes a few seconds to catch her breath; straightens up).

Danny : jeanie?

Jeanie: i got...i got...i got... i got...

Danny : you got what?

Jeanie: a letter!

Danny : from who?

Maritza: yeah who?

Danny : wait was it from cameron?

Jeanie: no it was from brenda and it is addressed to maritza.

Maritza: i knew she'd write to me!

Jeanie: open it.

Danny : yeah let's see how mad lyle is!

Maritza reads and suddenly gets wide eyed

Danny : what is it?

Maritza: read it(hands it to him).

Danny :(reads it) _Maritza please come home before the end of the month because Lyle is very sick. he had a headache and it wouldn't go away so we went to the hospital and he got diagnosed with (gasps) terminal brain cancer and is not expected to live to your guys' birthday which is in december._

He gets wide eyed

Danny : wow Maritz.

Maritza:(depressed) yeah Lyle is dying and i'm not there!

Danny : i'm so sorry Maritza.

Maritza: it's ok and now i just hope this war is over so we can go home.

Chotaro runs toward them

Danny : Chotaro?

Chotaro: Danny here's a letter from Duckie!

Jeanie: what does duckie have to say?

Danny : let me read it and you'll see!

He reads it and gets depressed

Jeanie: Dan what is it?

Danny : you don't want to read it.

Maritza: Al what does it say?

Danny :(teary eyed) read it Maritz.

Maritza:(reads it) _Dan please come home because i have some terrible news to tell you. It isn't about me it's about Cameron. he is extremely deathly ill. He has terminal pancreatic cancer. it all started with abdominal pain. Please do not wait until next month to come. He is really bad off. He is expected to live only until the end of this month._

She gets wide eyed

Jeanie gets teary eyed

Danny: he's dying Maritz my twin brother is dying.

Maritza: Dan i know how you feel.

Danny: so do i Maritz.

Maritza: Danny let's try to stay strong until we go back home.

Danny: ok.

Maritza: let's do it for Lyle and Cameron.

Danny:(repeats) for Lyle and Cameron.

They hug

Mechagodzilla and King caesar continue to tussle it out

Gezora roars

Jiger roars at Gezora

In the kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: that's good jiger and gezora wait your turn on the action.

Jiger then lunges at Anguirus

Godzilla blasts Jiger with his ray

Jiger collapses to the ground

Anguirus tackles Barugon to the ground

Jet Jaguar soon puts one hand up

Godzilla looks over to where Jet Jaguar is pointing to

Soon enough Manda is arriving

Danny: Manda!

Maritza: the prophecy is really happening now!

Danny: definitely!

Gabara continues to beat up Baragon

Manda constricts himself around Gabara's ankles

Gabara falls down

Baragon roars at Manda

Godzilla Shobijin: Baragon thanks Manda for getting Gabara off of him and manda tells him he is welcome.

Godzilla roars at Manda and raises one hand

Manda does the same

Danny: are they-

Godzilla Shobijin: greeting eachother yes!

King Caesar also greets Manda with a roar

Jet Jaguar and Anguirus also greet Manda

Rodan does so too

Jeanie: aww friendship!

Gyaos blasts his laser at Manda

Manda roars in pain

Godzilla blasts Gyaos with his ray

Gyaos collapses into the ground

Soon enough Gorosaurus has arrived

Godzilla greets him with a roar

Gabara charges at Godzilla

Gorosaurus knocks him down with his kangaroo kick

In the Kilaaks lair

Kilaak Queen: uh oh they are outnumbered and now i will send out Titanosaurus and Megalon!

She presses a button that summons both Titanosaurus who travels by sea and Megalon who travels by flight to get to mt. fuji

Princess Nami: i just another vision that two more monsters are coming!

Danny: oh no!

Akemi: but never fear three more are coming!

Maritza: i hope so for all that is happening!

Danny: who are the two monsters that are coming?

Godzilla Shobijin: Titanosaurus and Megalon.

Gyaos flies toward Godzilla's egg in an attempt to either eat it, steal it, or destroy it

Godzilla blasts Gyaos with his ray

Gyaos collapses into a rock pile

Danny: wow for someone who is out for revenge Gyaos is pretty much getting his ass kicked by Godzilla.

Maritza: i know i mean it is almost like Godzilla has it out for him.

Danny: i think he actually does.

Maritza: apparently Gyaos does for Godzilla too.

Danny: well atleast we found something to sorta take our minds off of Lyle and Cameron.

Maritza: yeah and i just got to thinking that Lyle would have really loved to come to japan and i have come to question something.

Danny: what is it?

Maritza: how come it is almost coincidental that both Cameron and Lyle happen to be sick around the same time?

Danny: now you think about it Maritza it is kinda odd.

Maritza: i think if we do get the chance to get to a phone we should call Brenda and Duckie and see if it is true.

Danny : but Maritza why would they make that stuff up?

Maritza: because Lyle had a migrane and he kept insisting it was cancer.

Danny : that is true and just like Cameron had a stomach pain he kept insisting it was pancreatic or stomach cancer.

Maritza: so you see al it could all be false.

Danny : you know i think you're on to something Maritza.

Maritza: see what i mean.

Danny : let's go to a pay phone right now.

Maritza: no there is a phone in the beach house.

Danny : let's go there then.

Maritza: hey Chotaro we're gonna go to beach house real quick.

Danny : we'll be back.

Chotaro: ok.

Danny and Maritza then head to the beach house

...

a few minutes later they get to the beach house and go inside

Danny : who should be the first to call?

Maritza: you.

Danny : if you say so.

He picks up the phone and dials it

in the U.S.A

Duckie:(picks up the phone) hello?

back in Japan

Danny : hi Duckie this is al.

in the U.S.A

Duckie: dude it's like 2 in the morning.

in Japan

Danny : never mind the time Duckie and let me ask you something.

back in the U.S.A

Duckie: alright.

in Japan

Danny : is Cameron _really_ sick or not?

in the U.S.A

Duckie:(sighs) do you wanna know the truth?!

back in Japan

Danny : yes please Duckie.

back in the U.S.A

Duckie: he is not terminally ill Dan.

in Japan

Danny : what?! why did you write me that letter?!

back in the U.S.A

Duckie: because he told me to and the real thing is he had his galbladder removed and it still is painful where the operation was at.

in Japan

Danny : oh ok that's a relief but still why would he tell you to tell me that he was terminally ill?

in the U.S.A

Duckie: because he is still upset that you didn't take him along.

in Japan

Danny : typical Cameron well anyways you tell him that he and i will need a word when i get home!

in the U.S.A

Duckie: what are you gonna do to him?

in Japan

Danny : you'll see.

in the U.S.A

Duckie: ok.

in Japan

Danny : well i have to go Duckie.

in the U.S.A

Duckie: ok bye Dan.

in Japan

Danny : bye.

They both hang up

Danny : well how would you like that Maritza your brother is upset and-

Maritza: well i am going to find out.

He hands her the phone

She dials it

in the U.S.A

Brenda:(barely awake) who is it?

in Japan

Maritza: it's the pizza girl who the hell do you think it is Brenda?!

in the U.S.A

Brenda: oh hi Maritza you called at an odd time.

in Japan

Maritza: what time is it?

in the U.S.A

Brenda: it's 2:00 in the morning.

in Japan

Maritza: alright well anyways i need to ask you something.

in the U.S.A

Brenda: you're not getting any money.

in Japan

Maritza: i'm not askin for money i just want to know if Lyle is _really_ terminally ill or if it is one of his routines.

in the U.S.A

Brenda: you wanna know the truth?!

in Japan

Maritza: uh yeah.

in the u.s.a

Brenda: he is not sick at all.

in Japan

Maritza: then why did you write me saying he was?!

in the U.S.A

Brenda: write you?! what are you talking about?! all i remember is he had an appendectomy and he hit his head really hard on our coffee table.

in Japan

Maritza: you're not serious.

in the U.S.A

Brenda: yes i am Maritz.

in Japan

Maritza: so let me get this straight you didn't write me at all?!

in the U.S.A

Brenda: no i didn't and i-oh i know what happened he wrote it to make it look like i did and he forged my signature.

in Japan

Maritza: well you tell Lyle that he scared the shit out of me and that he is in serious trouble when i get home.

in the U.S.A

Brenda: what are you gonna do to him? beat him up?

in Japan

Maritza: no but i feel like doing that nah you'll see when i return.

in the U.S.A

Brenda: well i'm going back to sleep bye Maritz.

in Japan

Maritza: bye Bren.

They both hang up

Maritza: both of our brothers are fakers.

Danny : you said it and oh boy when i get my hands on Cameron oh boy he is gonna wish he never ever faked an illness.

Maritza: that goes for Lyle too.

Danny : what are you gonna do to Lyle?

Maritza: what will you do to Cameron?

Danny : well for starters i'll scold him what about you with Lyle.

Maritza: me i'll take Lyle across my knee and spank him.

Danny : i'm gonna do that to Cameron too.

Maritza: Lyle is gonna wish i wasn't his older twin.

Danny : same with Cameron.

Maritza: you know Danno now that we're finally alone maybe we can-

Danny : sex?!

Maritza: i was going to say fool around but i like where you take things.

Danny : i can also punish you.

He puts his hands on her back

Danny :(in a seductive way) because you have been a very bad girl.

Maritza: ooh i have been bad.

Danny : let's get our times worth Maritz.

Maritza: mmm you said it.

Danny and Maritza begin kissing

Meanwhile Danny and Maritza are making out, back at Mt. Fuji Godzilla and Viras are tussling it out and while that is going on, Jeanie soon wonders where Danny and Maritz are at

Kirby: wow Godzilla has a personal vendetta for all of these monsters.

Chotaro: i know right.

Jeanie: hey Kirby where are Danny and Maritz?

Kirby: i have no clue.

Chotaro: they're at the beach house.

Jeanie: oh ok thanks Chotaro.

She heads to the beach house

Kirby: what do you think they are doing there?

Chotaro: who knows especially with those two.

Kirby: they're probably making love.

Chotaro: or fucking eachother.

Kirby: damn Chotaro never heard you say that before.

Chotaro: well you come to think about it Kirby it is 1966 and now it is the summer of love or atleast the start of it.

Kirby: true.

While Jeanie is heading to the beach house to get Dan and Maritza, both Danny and Maritza are still making out

Danny manages to get her black pinstriped shirt unbuttoned

Maritza manages to get his dark gray shirt unbuttoned

Danny : next are your shorts.

Maritza: not if i get your pants off first.

Suddenly Jeanie walks in on them

Jeanie: hey guys i-OH GOD get a room!

Danny and Maritza stop in surprise

Maritza: what is it Jeanie?

Jeanie: aren't you both going to come back to mt. fuji?

Danny: yeah we'll be there.

Jeanie: ok.

Maritza: we're just gonna get our clothes back on.

Jeanie: please do and also please do not have sex on mt. fuji.

Danny: we won't don't worry sis.

Jeanie: uh huh i remember the last time you said that Dan.

Danny: oh really what happened the _last time_ i said that?!

Jeanie: Kirby and I began dating.

Maritza: don't you like Kirby?

Jeanie: yes it is just we sometimes have our problems.

Danny: more like you have problems Jeanie.

Jeanie: shut up Dan.

Danny: make me.

Jeanie: too late mom and dad already did that.

Danny: don't be sexual.

Jeanie: you and Maritza were.

Danny: uh yeah in a romantic loving way.

Jeanie: yeah right.

She leaves

Danny:(turns to Maritza) let's try not to get caught doing that again.

Maritza: yeah let's.

They both get their clothes back on and head back to Mt. Fuji

...

Soon Danny and Maritza are back at Mt. Fuji and get updated on what is going on

Danny: Chotaro what was happening while Maritz and I were gone?

Chotaro: two more monsters are set to arrive.

Danny: not surprising.

Maritza: tell me about it.

Soon Titanosaurus has made his way to Mt. Fuji

Wow! Maritza's brother Lyle and Danny's brother Cameron are either sick or maybe not! Plus more monsters are arriving!

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

War of the Monsters

part seven

Now Titanosaurus has come and more chaos has erupted! As the other monsters continue to fight off the Kilaaks' other mercenaries, Godzilla continues to tussle it out with Viras. More monsters are set to come and this war has just begun and is not quite over yet. With the all out monster attack, Danny and Maritza had gotten letters from their siblings that indicated that Danny's twin brother Cameron and Maritza's twin brother Lyle were terminally ill but they both found out that Lyle and Cameron were lying just because they both were seemingly upset that Danny and Maritz didn't take them along. Despite being angry with them, Danny and Maritza have learned not to let their anger for Cameron and Lyle get in the way of their relationship and they do not even let their lust for making love get in the way of the fact that there is a monster war happening. Anyways they all knew they weren't expecting this while on their vacation but it has happened and it will not be over yet! Does this mean that more monsters may arrive?! will Godzilla's egg _finally_ hatch?! Find out!

Titanosaurus roars

Danny: what was that?!

Maritza:(sees Titanosaurus) Danny look!

Danny sees Titanosaurus

Danny: oh my god!

Maritza: what or who is that?!

Princess Nami: that is Titanosaurus!

Godzilla Shobijin: the Kilaaks have sent him!

Akemi: plus more!

Danny: more?

Princess Nami: yes more like Megalon!

Akemi: but there are good monsters also coming!

Danny: who are the good monsters?

Godzilla Shobijin: Kumonga and Mothra!

Akemi: plus Varan!

Danny: let's hope they get here!

Maritza: and that Godzilla's egg hatches!

Danny: i completely forgot about that!

Jeanie: same here!

Princess Nami: i just had another vision!

Danny: of?

Princess Nami: of more monsters coming!

Maritza: who are they?

Princess Nami: the bad ones are Sanda, Gaira, Moguera, Ebirah, Maguma, Ganime, Oodako, Ookondoru, a Giant Sea Serpent, Sadora, Guiron, Hedorah, Dada, Red King, Peguila, Gabora, and Banila!

Danny: oh shit!

Chotaro: and who are the good ones?

Akemi: the good ones are just Kumonga, Varan, and Mothra!

Maritza: that is not much!

Akemi: i know.

Titanosaurus roars at Godzilla

Godzilla punches his palm

Titanosaurus runs toward Godzilla

Rodan intervenes and knocks Titanosaurus down

Maritza and Alec: good!

Godzilla continues his tussle with Viras

Anguirus continues his tussle with Barugon

Titanosaurus runs toward Anguirus

Rodan intervens by knocking Titanosaurus down

Godzilla sees Titanosaurus and blasts him with his ray

Titanosaurus roars in pain

Anguirus continues to fend off Barugon

Gabara grabs Anguirus by the tail and throw him like a rag doll down to the ground

Mechagodzilla blasts Anguirus with his eye beams

Anguirus roars in pain

Godzilla blasts Mechagodzilla with his ray

Mechagodzilla roars in pain and falls down

Gabara continues to beat up Anguirus

Jiger comes toward Anguirus and pops out her stinger

Danny: oh no!

Maritza: she is gonna kill him!

Jiger starts to get her stinger close to Anguirus' heart

Gabara kicks him in the head

Anguirus roars out for help

Godzilla grows infuriated and throws a boulder at Jiger

Jiger roars in pain as the boulder hit her head and turns her attention to Godzilla

Godzilla stares at her

Jiger then lunges toward Godzilla

Baragon intervenes by knocking her into a rock pile

Godzilla blasts her with his ray

Jiger roars in pain

Gabara turns his attention toward Godzilla

Godzilla stares at him

Gabara lunges at Godzilla

Godzilla dodges Gabara's attack

Gabara turns around

Godzilla balls up another fist

Danny: here comes another punch!

Maritza: and a mean looking one too!

Godzilla takes his fist back

Danny: oh...

Maritza: shit!

*BA-BOOM!*

Maritza, Dan, Kirby, Jeanie, Chotaro, and Akemi: OOH!

Godzilla balls up another fist and gets ready to punch again

Maritza: uh oh!

Danny: he mad big time!

*BOO-BAM!*

a little blood comes out of Gabara's mouth

Maritza, Dan, Kirby, Jeanie, Chotaro, and Akemi: AAH!

Gabara is now dizzy

Godzilla is now prepared to finish him off

Gabara remains dizzy

Godzilla then grabs Gabara's arm

Danny: uh oh uh oh!

Maritza: it's gonna happen!

Danny: a judo skill!

Maritza: more like throw!

Godzilla then judo throws Gabara over his head

Danny: oh my god! Maritz did you just see that?!

Maritza: i did!

Gabara falls to the ground hard and roars in pain

Godzilla roars at Gabara, punches his palm, and stomps his right foot in dominance

Danny: Godzilla is all like what now bitch!

Maritza:(giggles).

Gabara gets up and stares Godzilla down

Godzilla stomps his right foot again

Gabara deciding he doesn't wanna attempt a fight anymore heads back to monster island promising his revenge on Godzilla if he ever sees him again

Danny: he is retreating!

Maritza: ok 2 down and more to come and go!

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: oh no Gabara is retreating!

Kilaak #1: what should we do now?

Kilaak Queen: i am going to send out Gaira and Sanda and maybe even Guiron!

She presses a button that summons Sanda and Gaira from Monster Island and summons Guiron from underneath their second lair on Lechi Island

Sanda and Gaira travel by sea as does Guiron

Akemi: they're coming!

Danny: who?

Akemi: Gaira, Sanda, and Guiron!

Maritza: uh oh!

Suddenly a roar is heard

Danny: what was that?

Maritza: i don't know!

Godzilla looks up and sees something flying

The flying monster finally lands

Akemi: it's Varan!

Varan roars

Godzilla gives him a greeting roar

Titanosaurus roars at Godzilla

Godzilla stares at Titanosaurus

Titanosaurus runs toward him in order to tackle him down

Varan intervenes by knocking Titanosaurus to the ground

Titanosaurus gets back up

Suddenly webbing is raining on him

Danny: what's that?

Maritza: it is some kind of webbing.

Titanosaurus tries to fight the webbing

Godzilla looks over to the direction the webbing is coming from

A roar is heard

Godzilla roars back at it

The web shooter comes up from behind a rocky area

Akemi: look it's Kumonga!

Kumonga roars at Godzilla

Godzilla holds one hand up as a greeting

Anguirus greets the spider as well

Suddenly the ground is shaking... _Again_

uh oh! Who can it be now? what monster has arrived after Kumonga?! Find out next!

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

War of the Monsters

part eight

Gabara has now retreated as Godzilla has beat the shit outta him but Titanosaurus has arrived, Megalon not yet, Kumonga barely, and now the ground is shaking! what could this possibly mean?! another monster?! Find out!

The ground continues to shake

Danny: is this an earthquake?!

Maritza: I don't know Danny.

Suddenly a monster emerges from the ground

Danny: WHAT THE FUCK?!

The Monster roars

Godzilla roars back at it

Akemi: it's Guiron!

Guiron roars at Godzilla

Godzilla bumps his fists together and stomps his right foot showing his dominance

Kirby: oh fuck this is gonna be ugly!

Guiron lunges toward Godzilla

Godzilla dodges Guiron's attack and blasts him with his atomic ray

Guiron gets his head stuck in a hard boulder

Godzilla blasts him again

Gyaos flies toward Godzilla and knocks him down

Godzilla gets up and throws a few boulders at Gyaos

Viras wraps two of his tentacles around Godzilla's ankles

Godzilla falls down yet again

Danny: oh man poor Godzilla!

Viras slaps Godzilla with another tentacle

Godzilla bites that tentacle and grabs the other two tentacles that are restraining him

Viras roars in pain and slaps Godzilla with another tentacle

Godzilla repeatedly slams Viras' head into the ground

Soon the water begins bubbling

Maritza: Dan look the water it's bubbling yet again!

Danny: oh my god!

Suddenly a monster emerges

Princess Nami: Gaira!

Godzilla Shobijin: if Gaira is here then Sanda is around somewhere.

Kirby: this is a war alright!

Gaira roars

Godzilla tosses Viras aside like a rag doll and roars back at Gaira

Viras gets his head stuck into a hard lava rock

Gaira splashes water in anger

Godzilla punches his palm, stomps his right foot, and roars to show who's boss

Gaira gets out of the water and grabs a rock

Godzilla stares at him

Gaira throws the rock at Godzilla

Godzilla blasts the rock melting it

Gaira grabs a tree and throws it at Godzilla

Godzilla blasts the tree setting it ablaze

Gaira runs toward Godzilla

Jet Jaguar intervenes by flying into Gaira and knocking him down

Godzilla looks at Jet Jaguar

Jet Jaguar comes toward Godzilla and shakes his hand yet again

Danny: awww friendship!

Maritza: Danno you're too much!

Danny: whatevs Maritz!

Maritza kisses him on the cheek

Godzilla blasts Gaira

Gaira roars in pain

Godzilla blasts him again

Gaira begins bleeding

Sanda emerges from behind a rocky area and roars

Jet Jaguar turns toward the brown gargantua

Sanda roars again

Godzilla roars at Sanda

Gyaos knocks Godzilla down

Godzilla gets up and blasts Gyaos

Gyaos roars in pain and flies toward Godzilla

Godzilla bites Gyaos' foot

Gyaos roars in pain and begins bleeding

Godzilla keeps his hold onto Gyaos' foot

Gyaos blasts Godzilla with his laser

Godzilla grabs Gyaos by the wings and keeps a strong grip onto Gyaos

Gyaos roars in pain

Meanwhile Godzilla and Gyaos are tussling it out, Sanda throws a rock at Jet Jaguar

Jet Jaguar falls down

Then the two gargantuas begin beating Jet Jaguar up

Godzilla hears Jet Jaguar getting the shit beat out of him and decides to release his Gyaos from his grip and go help

Sanda and Gaira continue joined by Titanosaurus continue to kick the shit out of Jet Jaguar

Godzilla blasts Sanda with his ray

Sanda falls down

Godzilla blasts Gaira next

Gaira falls down

Titanosaurus punches Jet Jaguar and taunts Godzilla

Godzilla punches his palm and stomps his right foot

Titanosaurus punches Jet Jaguar again

Godzilla growing annoyed with the aquatic dinosaur blasts him with his ray

Titanosaurus roars in pain and falls down

Godzilla goes over to Jet Jaguar and helps him up

Jet Jaguar pats Godzilla on the shoulder

As Godzilla is prepared to take on any of the trio at any minute, Jet Jaguar points to the water

Godzilla looks over to the water and sees something splashing

Danny: look you guys there's another one coming i think.

Chotaro: but who could it be?

Gengo: a good monster hopefully.

Tomoko: we'll just have to wait and see.

The monster comes ashore

Danny: which one is it?

The monster roars

Godzilla roars back at it

The monster emerges from behind a rock

Akemi: Mothra!

Maritza: Mothra in a larva form!

Danny: well i'll be damned!

Mothra roars

Godzilla raises a hand up as a greeting and lets out a gentle roar

Mothra makes her way over to Godzilla and Jet Jaguar

Anguirus grabs Barugon's tail and bites it

Barugon roars in pain

Guiron shoots a shuriken at Anguirus' face

Anguirus roars in pain and falls down

Titanosaurus comes over and kicks Anguirus in the head and beats him up

Suddenly Titanosaurus has webbing raining down on him

The webbing is coming from both Kumonga and Mothra

Titanosaurus tries to fight off the webbing

Jet Jaguar comes over and takes the shuriken out of Anguirus' face

Danny: wow all the good monsters stick by eachother's side.

Maritza: yeah because they are all friends Dan.

Danny:(notices a teru teru bozu and gets wide eyed).

Maritza: what is it babe?

Danny: it is another teru teru bozu.

Maritza:(notices it as well) oh my god and it looks like Nova.

Danny: Yeah it does but it could be just a rain doll hanging.

Maritza: true because Nova was red and this thing is white and-

The teru teru bozu squeaks

Danny: that thing just squeaked!

Maritza: and it's eyes are glowing!

Chotaro: what's going on?

Danny: i found another ghost doll and i think it is alive man.

Chotaro: what that thing? it's just a teru teru bozu.

Danny: it's eyes are glowing and it squeaked.

Maritza: and it just turned from white to red.

Chotaro: no way.

He touches its head

It squeaks again

Chotaro: uh oh you don't think-

Maritza: oh yes I think it is another Nova!

Danny: but Nova is dead so how can it be another one?

Maritza: Because I don't think Nova could die just that easily without cloning itself or resurrecting itself.

Danny: yeah that's true and-

The ghost doll flies to where Godzilla is at

Danny:(wide eyed) did you just see that?!

Maritza: yes i did!

The ghost doll squeaks

Godzilla looks down and walks toward the little thing

The ghost doll squeaks at Godzilla

Godzilla laughs at the little doll

Enraged, the ghost doll flies toward Maritza

Danny: Maritza look out!

Maritza: what?!

The ghost doll attaches itself to her

Maritza: what the fuck?!

Danny: what is it doing?

Maritza: i don't-

The ghost doll begins to take control of her putting her in a trance

Danny: Maritza! Maritza!

Chotaro: Maritza are you alright?

The hypnotized Maritza walks toward Godzilla

Danny: Maritza oh no!

Chotaro: Dan Godzilla won't hurt her!

Danny: No but he'll try to woo her away from me!

Chotaro:(rolls his eyes) aye!

The ghost doll and Maritza stand in front of Godzilla

Godzilla seeing Maritza lets out a gentle roar

The ghost doll squeaks at Godzilla again

Godzilla slaps himself on the forehead thinking he is hallucinating

The ghost doll grows infuriated and begins strangling Maritza

Godzilla roars at the little red ghost

Danny and Chotaro run toward Godzilla to get Maritza

Maritza is choking as the little red ghost is slowly killing her

Danny: Maritza oh no!

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

War of the Monsters

Part Nine

So now Maritza is under control of the red ghost doll and it is now strangling her as Godzilla is angering it! Danny and Chotaro must save Maritza before she becomes its red eyed clone! Come on Dan save your beloved girlfriend! Will this red ghost doll be a clone of Nova's? Is Nova undead? What will happen to Maritza? Will this Nova defeat our friend Godzilla? or will Godzilla terminate this Nova? Will any parts of this monster war take place in Iwo Jima, Nagasaki, Osaka, and Hiroshima? Find out!

Danny: poor Maritza!

Chotaro: don't just stand here Dan save your beloved girlfriend!

Danny runs up to Maritza

The ghost doll tightens its tentacles around Maritza's neck

Danny throws a rock at the little red ghost doll knocking it off of Maritza's shoulder

Maritza now released from its control falls to the ground

Danny: Maritza my darling!

He runs up to where she is, picks her up, and carries her off

The little red ghost doll squeaks in anger

Godzilla roars at it

The little red ghost doll grows a bit bigger

Chotaro:(wide eyed) Danny did you just see that?

Danny: see what?

Chotaro: that little red ghost doll grew to the size of a German Shepherd dog!

Danny:(sees it and gets wide eyed).

Maritza:(awakens) what happened?

Danny: oh Maritz you were under control of that little red ghost doll!

Maritza: stop fucking around Dan!

Danny: i'm serious Maritz!

Maritza: sure you are!

Danny: Maritz I would not lie to you!

Maritza: wait why does my neck hurt?!

Danny: it was strangling you!

Maritza: wow what did you say to anger it?

Danny: it wasn't me angering it.

Maritza: then who was it?

Danny: Godzilla!

Maritza: and where is it now?

Danny: over there and it morphed into human size!

Maritza:(looks over to where it is and gets wide eyed).

Danny: now do ya believe me Maritz?

Maritza: what are ya talkin about Dan I believed you this whole time!

Danny:(rolls his eyes).

The human sized ghost doll grows into its giant/final form

In the Kilaaks base

Kilaak Queen: that's perfect now that Nova resurrected himself he can distract Godzilla while Viras can destroy the egg!

Nova now in his true form roars at Godzilla

Godzilla punches his left palm and stomps his right foot in dominance

Danny: shit is about to go down once again!

Maritza: I think this whole time shit has actually gone down!

Godzilla fires his atomic ray at Nova

Nova jumps up and dodges Godzilla's ray

Godzilla grabs a boulder and throws it at Nova

Nova blasts it with his Nova laser causing it to explode

Godzilla stares at Nova

Chotaro: wow Godzilla seems pissed!

Maritza: no shit!

Danny: uh guys I don't mean to bring back old wounds or get off topic but look over there!

Maritza:(looks over to where Danny is pointing) what?

Danny: we're near that dome!

Maritza: what dome is it?

Danny: it is the bomb site!

Maritza: you don't mean we're-

Danny: yes Maritza we're near Hiroshima!

Chotaro: and the bomb site!

Danny: fuck!

Maritza: fuck is right!

Danny: yep just a few more miles and we're in Hiroshima!

Maritza: what about Nagasaki?

Danny: just a few more miles from Hiroshima!

Chotaro: I wonder if Godzilla and Nova will take their fight to Hiroshima.

Danny: or unless another monster pops up in Hiroshima.

Maritza: you guys look over there!

Danny:(looks to where Maritza is pointing) what is it Maritz?

Maritza: it's the american flag on that volcano so that means-

Danny: we're also near Iwo Jima too!

Maritza: wow if it isn't this monster war it is world war 2-

Danny: that we're remembering!

Maritza: well today is June 6 and it is also known as D-Day!

Danny: Maritza why are we talking about World War II?

Maritza: you brought it up Danny.

Danny: yeah that's true.

Maritza:(rolls her eyes).

Kirby: hey what's happening?

Danny: we're just talking about how we're near the bomb sites and cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima and the volcano Iwo Jima.

Kirby: wait we are?

Danny: yep.

Kirby: no fuckin way!

Danny: oh yes Kirby!

Maritza: look over there the egg!

Danny: Godzilla's egg it's in a casing of some kind!

Maritza: look Viras is going towards it!

Danny: oh no Godzilla's egg is going to be destroyed!

Viras begins destroying the casing with his tentacles

Godzilla sees Viras destroying the casing his egg is in and throws a boulder at him

Viras gets hit in the head and roars in pain

Godzilla blasts Viras with his ray

Nova whips Godzilla with one of his tentacles

Godzilla grabs the tentacle, spins Nova around, and throws him into a building

Kirby: oh shit Godzilla means business!

Danny: hell yeah he does!

Nova gets up and roars at Godzilla

Godzilla punches his palm in dominance

Nova spins himself around

Godzilla stares at him

Nova then gets into his flying saucer form and flies off

Danny: what the fuck where is he going?

Chotaro: away hopefully!

In the Kilaaks Base

Kilaak Queen: ok Nova go to the egg!

Nova flies toward Godzilla's egg

Danny: oh no!

Maritza: he's going toward Godzilla's egg!

Nova lands right on top of the egg

Godzilla walks toward the egg and Nova

Nova begins taunting Godzilla

Godzilla growls in anger

Nova begins to wrap his tentacles around the egg

Godzilla roars

Akemi:(gets wide eyed).

Chotaro: What is it Akemi?

Akemi: I have a feeling that a monster named Dogora will arrive.

Chotaro: Oh I hope that's not true because all of Japan will be destroyed.

In the Kilaaks Base

Kilaak Queen: Ok now that Nova is going to spray that egg with his red gas to cause the baby godzilla inside it to become volatile to its parent Godzilla let's now send out our friend Dogora.

Kilaak #2: Where will he go?

Kilaak Queen: To where Anguirus is.

She presses a button which releases Dogora and sends him out to where the battle is happening

Maritza:(hears a weird nose) what's that?

Danny: What's what Maritza?

Maritza: That weird blob noise.

Chotaro:(scared) Uh guys Akemi predicted that a monster named Dogora will arrive.

Danny: And?

Chotaro: I think it has just look.

Danny and Maritza see the gigantic jellyfish creature

Maritza: How many more monsters?

Danny: Probably alot more.

Chotaro: This is world war monsters!

Maritza: More like Monsters vs Aliens!

Danny: That'd be a good movie title.

Maritza: What would?

Danny: Monsters vs Aliens!

Maritza: That may be a movie someday.

Dogora flies toward Anguirus and wraps one of its tentacles around hi sneck in an attempt to strangle him

Anguirus roars in pain

Jet Jaguar sees Dogora and tackles him down

Danny: Oh shit!

Dogora gets up and tries to strangle Anguirus again

Anguirus roars in pain

Godzilla hears Anguirus, turns around, sees Dogora, and blasts Dogora with his ray

Dogora roars in pain

Godzilla punches his palm

Maritza: Oh my god my family at home would never believe this not Brenda, Lyle, Sara, or any of my siblings or even my dad or mom!

Danny: My folks won't believe it either.

Kirby: So let's take pictures.

Maritza: Oh shit!

Danny: What?

Maritza: I forgot my fucking camera.

Danny: No you didn't I have it here with mine.

Maritza: Thank god.

Danny:(gives Maritza her camera and takes his own out and gets it ready to take pictures) Ok are you ready to take pictures?

Maritza: For sure.

Kirby: I know I am.

Jeanie: Me too.

Danny: Ok let's start sleuthing.

Then they go around and start taking pictures of each of the monsters

Maritza snaps a photo of Godzilla and Nova fighting

Danny snaps a photo of Godzilla's egg and the Shobijin

Kirby snaps a photo of Anguirus fighting Barugon

Jeanie snaps a few photos of the other monsters fighting

Then as soon as Maritza is about to snap another photo Godzilla sees her, throws Nova into a building, and begins to come towards her

Maritza:(seeing Godzilla approaching her) Uh you guys a little help.

Jeanie: What is it Maritz?

Maritza: You guys Godzilla is coming toward me.

Danny: Maritza run toward me!

Maritza then begins running toward

Danny: Faster!

Maritza: I'm going as fast as I can!

Then Godzilla grabs her off her feet

Maritza:(screaming).

Danny: Oh Shit!

Kirby: He's got her!

Godzilla Shobijin: But do not worry he will be gentle with her.

Danny: How do you know?

Godzilla Shobijin: Because Godzilla can sense those who are good and those who are evil.

Kirby: Ok that's good to know and-Dan what are you doing?

Danny:(going toward Godzilla waving his arms) Let her go! You big ugly monster! Give me my girlfriend back! Let her go!

Godzilla stares at Maritza and is mesmerized by her beauty

Maritza: Help me! Danny help! Danny!

Godzilla lets out gentle roars

Maritza:(trying to pry herself out of Godzilla's hand).

Godzilla continues staring at her

Then Nova gets up and roars at Godzilla

Godzilla turns his attention to Nova and puts Maritza down in a nearby tree

Kirby snaps a picture of that

Nova then flies toward Godzilla but Godzilla dodges his attack

Nova falls down

Godzilla then picks Nova up by one of his whips and swings him around before throwing him into another building and blasting him with his ray

Maritza snaps a photo of that

Kirby: You know something I wonder.

Danny: Wonder what?

Kirby: If this war between the monsters will continue into next year?

Danny: I doubt that Kirby.

Godzilla Shobijin: It is not likely for it to continue because you must remember Godzilla will have an offspring to raise and that egg over there must not be disturbed or destroyed.

Kirby: I agree.

Danny: Hey Kirby I have an idea.

Kirby: Yeah?

Danny: While Godzilla is distracted let's grab that latter over there, put it by that tree, then you get that car jack over there, and while I climb the latter you crank it up to where Maritza is at.

Kirby: Good idea.

Danny: Let's do it now since Godzilla is distracted.

Kirby: Wait I want to get a picture of the girls.

Danny: We all do but right now Maritza is more important!

Kirby: To you yes but she ain't my girl I need to worry about!

Danny:(gives him the eye).

Kirby:(getting a bit scared by Danny's glare) On second thought I'll help you.

Danny: That is what I thought you said.

Kirby:(rolls his eyes).

Danny then goes to get the ladder

Kirby goes to get the car jack

Maritza sits on the tree branch just waiting to get down from there

Danny:(carrying the ladder) I have the ladder do you have the jack?

Kirby: Yes!

Danny: Ok Let's be careful now.

He puts the ladder on the jack

Danny: Ok i'll climb the ladder and you start cranking.

Kirby: Ok bro.

Danny climbs the ladder then stops

Kirby starts cranking

Danny: Carefully.

Kirby: Hang on Danny!

Danny: I am man.

Soon enough Danny is cranked to where Maritza is at

Danny: Maritza!

Maritza: Oh Danno I knew you'd do a crazy dangerous thing to try and get me down.

Danny: Well that is how much I want you.

Maritza: Yeah yeah whatever.

Danny chuckles

Maritza begins to climb down the ladder with Danny following her

Kirby begins to crank the jack to lower the ladder

Danny: Hang on Maritz.

Maritza: What does it look like I'm doing?

Kirby: Hang tight you two I almost have you to the ground.

Maritza: Hurry because my fear of heights is starting to escalate!

Danny: Of all things to be afraid of right now with your man here.

Maritza: Dan are we down?

Danny: Almost there.

Soon enough they are on ground level

Maritza: are we on the ground?

Danny: Yes babe we are.

Maritza: Thank god!

Anguirus bites Barugon on the tail

Jiger shoots a spike at Anguirus' shoulder

Anguirus roars in pain

Godzilla turns his attention to Anguirus

Gyaos then flies by Godzilla knocking him down

Godzilla gets back up almost immediately

Gyaos flies toward Godzilla's egg

Godzilla punches his fists together

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: Ok very good Gyaos now just stand there while Peguila arrives!

She then presses another button that summons Peguila

Soon enough from an icy fog Peguila arrives

Maritza: Oh no!

Danny and Kirby: Another monster!

Maritza takes a snapshot of Peguila

Kirby: Boy my folks back home won't believe it!

Maritza: I'm right here and I don't believe it!

Danny: What is that thing?

Godzilla Shobijin: It's Peguila! He was once asleep in a tomb of ice and now the Kilaaks have awakened him. He once fought Ultraman but he ended up being buried in ice until now!

Maritza and Danny: Uh oh!

Peguila roars

Godzilla roars back

Gyaos meanwhile stands on top of Godzilla's egg

Maritza, Danny, and Kirby: Oh No!

Godzilla turns around and stomps his foot in anger

Gyaos looks down at the egg

Mothra and Kumonga both start spraying their webbing on Gyaos

Jet Jaguar calls them both off and flies toward Gyaos and tackles him to the ground in order to get him away from the egg

Peguila begins to spray his ice breath at Godzilla

Godzilla counterattacks by firing his atomic ray

Both rays combine and Godzilla's ends up stopping Peguila's

Peguila roars in anger and flies toward Godzilla

Godzilla dodges Peguila's attack and blasts him with his ray

Peguila falls into a building

Anguirus and Barugon continue their battle

Titanosaurus then kicks Anguirus aside

Barugon then goes over toward the egg and extends his tongue

Maritza gasps

Danny: Oh no!

Barugon is about to spray his icy breath until Jet Jaguar grabs his tail and swings him into a bridge

Kirby: Damn for an egg like that they are sure protecting it!

Maritza: They have to because Godzilla's offspring is in it.

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: That's enough it's time for seriousness!

She presses a button

Kilaak Queen: Here comes Megalon!

Then Megalon arrives

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: Let's also send Gabora out!

She presses another button

Soon enough the ground begins to shake

Danny: Oh no not again!

Maritza: I'm afraid so!

Uh Oh! What's next for Dan and Maritza? Stay tuned!

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

War Of The Monsters

Part: 10

Now with the ground shaking another monster is yet to make its first appearance and attempt to destroy Godzilla! While that is about to take place, Danny, Maritza, and Kirby run to a safe place to hide away. They are soon met up by Jeanie, Chotaro, Gengo, Akemi, and Tomoko. How many more monsters can the Kilaaks summon? Will this monster war ever come to an end? How will Dan, Maritza, Jeanie, and Kirby's folks back home react to the tales they will tell once they go back home? Will Godzilla's egg ever hatch? Will Danny ask Maritza a very important question? Will someone who has been mentioned arrive? Will there be a twist like a plot twist? or character twist? Will the fourth wall be broken? Find out!

Maritza: Dan let's go somewhere that is safe!

Danny: Right behind you! C'mon Kirby!

Kirby: Right behind y'all!

They run to a spot that seems safe

Kirby: Where are the others?

Danny: I don't know they should be somewhere around here.

Soon enough Chotaro and the rest come to where they are at

Chotaro: Hey guys!

Danny: Oh thank god you guys got here when you did.

Kirby: We were worried.

Jeanie: So were we.

Gengo: Let's not ever get lost again.

Maritza: More like separated.

Tomoko: Will this ever end?

Gengo: What?

Tomoko: The battle of the monsters.

Danny: Who knows?

Godzilla Shobijin: It will end once Godzilla's egg has hatched and the monsters that the Kilaaks sent are driven out or killed.

Kirby takes a snapshot of the Godzilla Shobijin

Maritza also takes a snapshot of the twins

Danny: Is it ok if I take a snapshot of you girls?

Godzilla Shobijin: Why? What are you going to do with them?

Danny: Show my folks and remember you girls once we all go back to the U.S.

Godzilla Shobijin: Alright.

Danny takes a snapshot of them

Akemi stares off into space

Chotaro: You alright Akemi?

Akemi: Yes but I have a feeling that Brenda and Jimmy just landed in Osaka and they are headed this way to Okinawa.

Maritza: I told Brenda to stay home and help my parents take care of Sara!

Akemi: She is heading this way with her man Jimmy and they are in Okinawa right now.

Maritza: Oh great.

Suddenly someone comes up behind Maritza and covers her eyes

Maritza: Who are you?

The voice says, "You'll see once I remove my hands and get in front of you."

Then they remove their hands and get in front of Maritza

Maritza: Oh god Brenda! Why the hell did you leave the U.S.?! You know Mom and Dad need you!

Brenda: They have Jill!

Maritza: Well is Lyle really faking it?!

Brenda: The cancer yes and you don't have to punish him because dad already did!

Maritza: How?

Brenda: How he punishes all of us...a spanking!

Maritza: So nobody is dying?

Brenda: Uh yes we are all dying to know when you guys would return!

Maritza: Not that dying you meatball! I meant dying of diseases!

Brenda: Well Lyle is a disease to have.

Maritza: Ha ha ha! You're useless at times!

Brenda: And another thing dad found out that Leslie, Jill, and Grace aren't our sisters. Leslie and Grace are just friends and Jill is our cousin. Also the little one's name isn't Sara it's Anaya. Sara is her middle name.

Maritza: What the fuck?!

Brenda: And another thing I am not your sister I am your cousin.

Maritza: What the hell is happening?!

Brenda: I'm Artie's daughter.

Maritza: Is Lyle my brother?

Brenda: Nope he's Angela's twin brother our cousin uncle Stan's son. Jill is uncle Hal's daughter.

Maritza: Any more life twists you'd like to throw in?!

Brenda: No that covers it.

She walks to say hello to the others

Danny: Uh Maritza are you ok?

Maritza: What the fuck just happened? I feel like I have amnesia and I'm in a dream!

Danny: It's ok you're going to get the hang of it.

Maritza: I hope so because now I feel like someone writes these things in the hopes of being famous!

Danny: Like Edgar Allan Poe?

Maritza: Yes!

Danny: Interesting.

The ground continues to shake

Brenda: EARTHQUAKE!

Maritza: No you dingbat it's another monster!

Brenda: Uh oh!

Suddenly Gabora makes his appearance

Godzilla turns around

Brenda: How many monsters are here?

Maritza: I cannot begin to tell you so you'll have to see for yourself.

Brenda looks around, sees all the monsters, and looks back at Maritza

Maritza: Now whaddya think?

Brenda: It is World War Monsters!

Maritza: No shit! I've been here for days!

Jimmy: Hey Maritza.

Maritza: Hey Jimmy.

Godzilla blasts Gabora

Mothra and Kumonga continue to cover Titanosaurus in webbing

Gabora knocks Godzilla down

Baragon blasts Gabora with his red heat ray

Akemi: I just got a feeling.

Jimmy: Of what?

Akemi: More bad monsters.

Danny: Who are they?

Akemi: Sadora, Seagorath, Seamons, Eleking, Deemos, Coakes, Kingsaurus 3, Mukadender, Pestar and Baltan.

Chotaro: Any good monsters?

Akemi shakes her head in disappointment

Nova flies onto the dome where Godzilla's egg is

Danny: Oh man what's up his tentacles now?

Maritza: Huh?

Danny: What? I can't say sleeve because he don't have any!

Maritza rolls her eyes

Jet Jaguar grabs Nova's tentacle and tosses him away from the egg

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: It looks like we need more friends.

She presses the button and summons Seagorath

Kilaak Queen: Ok Seagorath I summon you.

Then as soon as she summoned Seagorath, the water beings bubbling and a horn begins to slowly emerge

Danny: What the hell is that?!

Maritza: Another monster?!

Godzilla Shobijin: Yes more monsters will be popping up. We cannot say when but they will.

Princess Nami: I just had another vision.

Chotaro: What is it?

Princess Nami: A monster named Ghostron will arrive.

Danny: Holy shit how many more monsters will arrive?!

Kirby: A lot.

Gengo: This is definitely a monster war!

King Caesar continues fighting Mechagodzilla while Anguirus is at a stand off between Barugon, Jiger, and Guiron. Titanosaurus continues to be webbed up by Mothra and Kumonga. Gyaos sees the sun and retreats back to his icy lair.

Kirby: Look! Gyaos is retreating!

Peguila also seemingly retreats

Maritza: Peguila too!

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: Oh no! Peguila! Gyaos!

Kilaak #1: They've retreated!

Kilaak Queen: Well I'll take care of this!

She presses a button

Kilaak Queen: Kingsaurus III I summon you!

She then presses another button

Kilaak Queen: I also summon Deemos!

The two monsters appear on screen

Kilaak Queen: Go and destroy Godzilla!

The two monsters obey her commands

Meanwhile...

Danny: Well two monsters retreated so this could be close to-

Then a loud roar is heard from the distance

Danny: The hell was that?

Maritza: My stomach probably.

Then Seagorath emerges and roars

Danny and Maritza get wide eyed

Kirby: Is that what over looks like?

Chotaro: No not really.

Brenda hugs Jimmy tighter

Godzilla continues to battle it out with Viras until Nova blasts him with his eye lasers. Godzilla collapses to the ground and Nova, Gezora, and Viras trap him with their tentacles. Nova begins to spray his red gas until Jet Jaguar flies into him, knocking him down, and freeing Godzilla from his grip. Godzilla then blasts both Gezora and Viras. Gezora who is badly burned, retreats back into the sea.

Maritza: Another retreat?

In the Kilaaks' lair

Kilaak Queen: Seagorath go to Godzilla's egg!

Then Seagorath begins to make his way to Godzilla's egg

Gabora and Jet Jaguar begin to have a stand off while Anguirus manages to somehow overpower Jiger, Barugon, and Guiron. Mothra then sees Seagorath heading to Godzilla's egg and begins following him while Kumonga continues to fend off Titanosaurus. It isn't long before Titanosaurus is completely trapped and Kumonga begins to crawl close to him in order to kill him with the stinger in his mouth. However, Barugon, Nova, and Gabora intervene by blasting Kumonga with Gabora's uranium beam, Nova's eye lasers, and Barugon's rainbow ray. Kumonga collapses on his back due to shock and pain.

Jeanie: Did they kill Kumonga?

Kirby: Nah he's just badly injured.

Then a human sized saucer object suddenly sticks to Kirby's neck and starts to suck his blood

Kirby: Owww! what the fuck is this? what the fuck?!

Jeanie:(sees it and screams in horror).

Maritza: Dude what the fuck is that?!

Kirby: I don't know!

Danny grabs a baseball bat and begins beating the saucer creature and Kirby in the process

Kirby: Oww!

Jeanie: Get it!

Maritza: Kill it!

Kirby: Oww! Enough!

He grabs the baseball bat from Danny and tosses it aside

Kirby: Oooh I hated that thing!

Jeanie: It's ok it's gone.

Maritza: Does that look like gone to you?

They look up and see that the spider-saucer like creature is in its final form

Danny: Oh my god!

Godzilla Shobijin: That's Deemos. He's a blood sucking creature. Luckily he was barely on Kirby and you all got him off.

Kirby, Danny, Jeanie, and Maritza breathe a sigh of relief

Then as Seagorath has approached the egg and attempts to destroy it, Mothra begins spinning a web around him. Meanwhile, Godzilla continues to fend off Nova and Viras until Deemos and Peguila are both seen flying above Godzilla.

Maritza: Peguila?

Danny: I thought he retreated!

Akemi: He's back for revenge! He doesn't give up easily!

Deemos and Peguila land where Godzilla is at and have a stand off with him

Kirby: Oh no!

Gengo: This is suicide!

Maritza: Godzilla won't give up!

Then she, Danny, and Kirby take snapshots of the stand off

Jeanie: Really?

Kirby: Worth it.

Dogora also lands where Godzilla is

Danny and Maritza take snapshots

Varan, Baragon, and Gorosaurus go over to aid Godzilla. Varan knocks Dogora aside, Baragon blasts Peguila with his red heat ray, and Gorosaurus does his kangaroo kick on Nova. Manda comes over and constricts himself around Viras so Godzilla can fend off Deemos. Deemos flies toward Godzilla only to be knocked down. Infuriated, Deemos begins to spray his acid but Godzilla dodges it and blasts him with his atomic ray. Then Deemos attaches himself to Godzilla, wraps a tentacle around Godzilla's neck strangling him, and begins the process of blood sucking.

Maritza, Danny, Kirby, Jeanie, Brenda, and Jimmy all gasp in horror

Jet Jaguar intervenes and pulls Deemos off Godzilla before it was too late. Gabora knocks Jet Jaguar down and Godzilla grabs Deemos by a tentacle and begins brutally beating it up. Megalon makes an appearance and teams up with Gigan in the beating of Rodan. Kumonga arrives and begins spinning a web around Gigan and Megalon in order to free Rodan. Mothra continues to web up Seagorath until Mechagodzilla zaps her with his eye lasers causing her to bleed. Godzilla hears Mothra's cries and blasts Mechagodzilla with his atomic ray. Weakened, Mechagodzilla falls to the ground. Godzilla continues to fight Deemos like hell until Barugon extends his tongue and tries to freeze Godzilla but Godzilla tosses Deemos into the path of the mist. Deemos is completely frozen. Godzilla tosses Deemos up into the air and blasts him, destroying him once and for all.

Danny, Maritza, Jeanie, Kirby, Jimmy, and Brenda all take a snapshot of each event as they happened and are wide eyed that finally one monster really went belly up.

However it isn't long until the ground begins to shake again

Maritza: My mom and dad are not gonna believe it!

Danny: I don't think anyone will!

To Be Continued...


End file.
